Forbidden Love
by SweetKaiariChan
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are siblings and in love! How did this happen! Find out the truth and much more! Please read! My first fanfic! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 Together?

Natsume's POV

I didn't mean to hurt her, but, I think it would be for the best. I can't stop thinking about her though.

"_Ne, Natsume let's go!" I watched her focus her gaze towards the water. Her auburn-colored hair flew back. Suddenly, she ran towards me. Before I could speak she wrapped her thin arms around me._

" _I wish we could stay together forever." She said_

"_I wish that I could keep us together too." I replied. _

_How? How could I keep us together? I was furious with myself. I couldn't protect her like this. With people knowing our relationship._

"_This isn't right. You're my sister." As I said this I could see tears starting to swell up in her eyes. I felt a pang of mixed feelings. What should I do?_

"_I know" A soft voice replied starting to crack. "But I can't stop my feelings! I-I love you."_

"_I love you too" I whispered as I backed away from her. "I love you Mikan." That's when I left her. "I'm sorry I want to be together but we can't. Who will accept us?" I said in a slow hushed voice. _

_Then, I ran. _

_I left her staring at me with lost hope and a broken heart. Her face flashed through my eyes as I ran like a coward through the forest of trees scratching my face._

The memory was too painful to think about, but how could I not? I looked to my side and saw Mikan. I shook my head to stop the silly daydreams. When was she coming back, by my side? I could always count on her to understand me no matter what. She not coming back though. I was the one who left her alone. I was the one to scared to go through with our relationship. In the end, it was all my fault.

"Natsume."The girl leaned over, practically laying on me, wrapped her arms around my neck while she rested her head on my chest.

Mikan's POV

Why did Natsume do this? I thought he said he loved me. Or was that a lie? I felt the tears coming back. With difficulty I managed to push the tears away while they threatened to drop. I didn't want anyone to see me with a broken heart during class.

Then, I saw my beloved brother sit next to his girlfriend.

I realized at that moment in time that the love we had was fake. I can never go back. But it seemed so real, the way her held me in his protecting arms and the way he told me he loved me and would stay with me forever. What went wrong?

Was he just another one of those playboys? No. Not my Natsume.

He wasn't my Natsume anymore though. He moved in with Luna, his girlfriend, he avoids me when I try to ask him for help with a math problem or something, and he's with her not me.

Then, I saw Luna crawl up to Natsume with her arms around him. She leaned upward towards his face and…

I gasped. Apparently out loud because Ruka, Natsume's best friend, who was sitting in front of me, asked what was wrong. I told him it was nothing. But really, I was horrified.

Luna had kissed him on the lips and looked so engaged. However, I couldn't help but notice Natsume cringe and struggle to stay in his position. I must be just seeing things again. I couldn't watch all this but I felt as though I had to. I saw my first love taken away so quickly. My heart had stopped beating and I started to feel dizzy.

Natsume's POV

This bitch, my so-called girlfriend kissed me. And not just any kiss, a french kiss. She literally stuck her tongue in my mouth I was about to throw up and gag. It was disgusting. It shouldn't have been her there, it should have been Mikan next to me.

The only reason Im here right now with Luna to try to forget Mikan and for Mikan to learn to grow apart from me because it wouldn't work; siblings in love. We might not be blood-related but she's my sister and we got a little too close. This was the only option we had, to grow apart, to leave her.

Then I heard Mikan's friends asking her what was wrong. Don't tell me she saw that.

"It's nothing." She replied in a meek voice. She did see! Crap!

"Mikan!" Is all I heard when I heard a crash. I leapt out of Luna's death grasp with seemed to loosen with the commotion and ran over to where Mikan fell, underneath the sakura tree.

"What happened!" I shouted to Ruka who was sitting near her and Hotaru who was checking to see if Mikan was alright while holding her head in her lap.

"Mikan fainted, maybe from heat but we don't know." Ruka said.

I felt guilty because it was my fault this happened. I carried her to the nurse and told her that Mikan fainted. Hotaru glared at me. Did she know what was going on between me and Mikan?

I gazed down at her smooth bright face. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I wanted so bad to touch her. To be with her. By her side. When everyone was gone, only for a couple seconds, I toke that advantage and I kissed her. It would probably be the last one we shared.

I started to leave because I didn't want Mikan to wake up while I was still here. Hotaru stopped me in the doorway.

"I know." She said darkly. "And you thought you could hide it by hurting her." That was all she said and then she left. I stood there shocked. How did she find out? Did she see me in the infirmary with Mikan? How long did she know? These questions raced through my mind while I thought of what to do next. I am so confused. What should I do?

Mikan's POV

I woke up in the infirmary. What was I doing here? All I could remember was Luna and Natsume kissing then my vision blurred and everything went black. I had a terrible headache.

"Are you okay now?" A voice asked me.

I regained consciousness quickly and looked to my side. Hotaru, my faithful friend, was sitting next to me worried about me. She was always there for me and I could always count on her to take care of me. Even though I told her everything I never told her about me and Natsume because she'd probably say that we shouldn't be together.

"It was Natsume and Luna, wasn't it?" She said quietly.

I just stared at her. Did she already know? Well, she is Hotaru, she knows almost everything.

Hotaru's POV

She stared at me for a split second and burst into tears hugging me. I hugged her back. She needed someone by her, especially at times like this.

"I didn't mean to do it Hotaru! I-I-Natsume-me-I-I didn't mean for it to happen!" She said in-between tears and sobs. "I meant to tell you! I just didn't know how!"

I didn't know how to respond and I did the best I could. "It's not your fault. You're perfect together. The only problem is others accepting you relationship, especially your parents." I said trying to soothe her.

I had a plan though. Natsume's was terrible and Mikan was clueless. The only one with a brain here to help was of course me.

**How did you guys like it? Its my first fanfic so review please! **

**Also does anyone have any ideas? I'm a little brain frozen. I have some ideas but I need more. **

***Special Thanks to Mero chan who helped me with this idea* **

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll finish it as soon as I can!**

**~SweetKarariChan**


	2. Chapter 2 Luna Vs Mikan!

**Chapter 2 Luna Vs. Mikan!**

**Hi! I just want to say I'm sorry that Hotaru's name was spelled wrong. I just kept on typing the o instead of the u. There may be a lot more mistakes so sorry about that, I'm still getting used to having an account. Hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter! **

Mikan's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm late for school!" I screamed as I grabbed my toast and ran down the stairs out the door to be greeted by a burst of cold air.

I dashed into my school, Gakuen Alice, while munching on my breakfast. Gakuen Alice is a school for rich, talented, and famous people. I'm surprised I got into it but it has something to do with my mom in America. I'm not sure exactly what she's doing there, on the other hand, she's the one who made me go to Gakuen Alice.

Anyways back to the sprinting to the halls where I finally made it into class just as the bell rang. That was a close one. I saw Hotaru sitting just staring off into space. I wonder what she's thinking of cause she is usually working on a strange invention of some sort.

"Hey, Hotaru!" Baka! Baka! Baka!

Hotaru's POV

I was thinking up a genius plan, the only problem was that it might take a while. Okay, maybe a LONG TIME. So until then I have to do my best. Then right in the middle of my brilliant operation brainstorming that idiot had to come over and destroy my thoughts.

I shot her with my baka gun.

**Time Skip to the Future…...2 hours later…In Gym Class**

Mikan's POV

We changed quickly into our gym clothes and raced into the gym. The gym teacher announced we're going to play volleyball! I love volleyball but I'm not that great at it.

"Luna can you go get the volleyballs' for the class?" Sensei shouted from across the room.

"Mikan! Can you go help her?" He suddenly shouted.

So I walked up to Luna and said cheerily "Okay! Let's go!" We walked to the huge storage room. There was so much stuff in there it could take us an hour to find the volleyballs'. Where's the volleyballs'? "Hey Luna do you see the volleyballs' anywhere?" I said.

"No."She said in an annoyed tone. What was her problem?

Luna's POV

It's all Mikan's fault. If she wasn't here Natsume would be all mine. Why did she have to faint for no reason? I could have been in Natsume's arms longer! **(A/N More like Natsume in her death trap) **

Mikan's POV

Luna glared at me. I looked away quickly cause it was kind of scary. Even though she is my brother's girlfriend I guess I have no reason to hate her because Natsume agreed to be her boyfriend. I should try to become friends with her. **(A/N Why must Mikan be so NICE?)**

I was looking for at least 10 minutes until while I was looking I caught a glimpse of a white-colored ball…on the top shelf.

"Luna! I found the volleyballs'! Up on the top shelf! I shouted out excited that we could finally get them.

She didn't say anything about my discovery like "Good Job!" or something like that. She just said plainly "How are we supposed to get them?"

"Um…." I looked around the room to try and find something we can stand on to get it. "Oh! We can use that chair with all the boxes on it!"

I skipped over and started to take the boxes off. They were really heavy though. I could use a little help maybe. I looked over to Luna who was playing with her nails, making sure they were clean and nice.

"Um, maybe you can do that later and help me with these boxes?" I said as politely as I could.

She just stared at me with a disgusted look on her face. She obviously wasn't pleased with what I said.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." I murmured.

I soon brought the chair over and stood on it. I tried to get the boxes but it was a little too high.

"Hurry up. I have a life you know! Unlike some people!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't exactly reach."

"Why do I have to do everything? Move!"

"I'm a little taller! I have a better chance of reaching."

"Whatever."

Our arguments when on sort of like this for a while.

Until, "I almost got it!" I strained my voice.

My fingertips brushed the box as they finally got to a corner to grasp.

It all happened so fast. I didn't know what to do.

The box tumbled over, onto Luna. She laid sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!" I called out.

He soon came over to help Luna get to the infirmary. I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. Was it my fault this happened? I felt kind of guilty that I couldn't help her and she got hurt.

I went to the infirmary after gym class during our free period to check up on Luna. I came in and sat next to Luna.

She was beautiful with her long eyelashes and her soft strawberry-blond hair. Aaannnnddd, possible a bit too much make-up. However despite that, how could Natsume not like her? I guess I would just have to accept this. Somehow.

Natsume's POV **(Finally!)**

I overheard during Luna's gym class she got hurt badly. I have to get there fast to see if she's alright. Even though I don't really like her I want to make sure she doesn't have to go to the hospital.

I heard from Mikan's friends that she also went to visit. Maybe I'll get to talk to her for a while! Who am I kidding? I'm mostly going for Mikan but I don't want any rumors starting about me and Luna breaking up because I didn't visit her.

I opened the door to where Luna and Mikan were. Luna was lying on the bed awake but in pain and Mikan was sitting next to her asking her if she was okay or needed a doctor. Luna suddenly shouted out to me.

"Natsume! You came to see me! It was Mikan's fault that this happened! She pushed the box on top of me to hurt me!"

A couple students walked by at the time listening to Luna tattling. I hope this didn't start a rumor.

Mikan didn't say anything in her defense though. She stood there puzzled over what Luna had just said. She looked so adorable standing there confused! What was I saying! I'm trying to forget about Mikan, not fall in love with her again!

"Mikan would never do that! I know Mikan, she's a kindhearted person, and even if she did hate you she would never try to hurt you" I yelled back at Luna in Mikan's defense.

"You have no right to blame your accident on Mikan!"

Luna grew silent. She wasn't use to my outburst.

I stomped over to the nurse and bluntly asked "How's her condition?"

The nurse replied "It's pretty bad. I think you should take her to the hospital. She can't move her arm."

Great. I had to take Luna to the hospital.

I picked up Luna and told Mikan I had to go.

"Sorry Mikan I have to take Luna to the hospital. I'll see you later."

"Oh. Well, I hope Luna will be okay. Bye!" She responded kindly.

Luna's POV

How can Natsume believe Mikan and not me? I HATE MIKAN. She always interferes with me and Natsume's life! I wish she would disappear. Which is exactly what is going to happen.

I gave Mikan a smirk as Natsume carried me out leaving her puzzled.

**I hope this chapter was good! Don't worry it's gonna get better in the next chapter. **

**I tried to use some foreshadowing to see if you can guess what was going to happen. It was during Natsume's POV. I won't give everything away but let's just say there's going to be a rumor about Mikan and Natsume. Maybe that was kinda giving away a lot but the end of that chapter will be really unexpected! I already planned out what I'm doing for the next like 3 chapters.**

***Also thank you AGAIN Mero Chan for helping me with the ideas for the next chapter!***

***Special thanks to abi clarke and BeHind ThY haZel OrBs who were the first ones to review!***

**Also special thanks to everyone who favorited me as an author or favorite my story!**

**Don't forget to review please! **

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rumor

**Chapter 3 The Rumor**

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer, hopefully:)**

Normal POV

Mikan causally walking into the room glanced at the board to see if there were any announcements or anything. And then stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there staring at the board for a while with shock. Then Natsume came in. Mikan ran out the door.

Mikan's POV

I walked in class. It was a normal kind of day. Nothing new so I checked the daily announcements. Eh, nothing new there either.

Wait did that say what I thought it said.

I gasped. I was speechless. When I looked back at the board I saw something unexpected a-an- and true. I glimpsed at my classmates.

They were whispering to each other, looking at me.

Natsume walked in. I felt so embarrassed and after that I couldn't bear to even look at him. I ran out as fast as I could to get away from everyone.

Natsume's POV

When I walked into the class Mikan looked at me for a second and ran out the door past me. She brushed my shoulder slightly and I could kind of see her hidden face that was looking down. She was flushed. What had happened?

As I walked away from the doorway more there were people whispering and staring at me. It was creepy.

"What the hell? Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked

Ruka came over to me and pointed to the board while my eyes followed his finger.

On the board as clear as daylight it said….

Mikan LOVES Natsume

I basically blew up. After all Hotaru is the only one who knows the truth and she wouldn't breathe a word about it. AND people ACTULLY believed it because of the incident yesterday with Luna getting hurt! They thought Mikan did it for revenge!

"Who the hell had the guts to write this crap? When I find out their gonna wish they were dead! What the fuck? Why would this be true anyways?"

**A couple of screams and bad words later**

I remembered Mikan running out. I raced out the door to try and find her. She's probably hiding somewhere I can't find her. Wait, the girl's bathroom!

"Hey!" I shouted out to some girls that were standing near me. "Can you check if my sister Sakura Mikan is in there?"

They said that they would and checked but came out saying she wasn't there.

Where was she?

Mikan's POV

Natsume would know if I hide in the girl's bathroom.

I pasted a dark closet while I was running away and went back to see. No one would look there. It was an old janitor's closet, a storage room that's not used anymore, whatever you want to call it.

I sat on a box there for a while after the 1st bell rang, thinking.

How did this happen? Now everyone believes it too. It is true. I love Natsume. I'll admit it, but how does everyone else know too?

I think I just need a break from school, from my friends, from my life as it is now. I don't want people thinking stuff like that about me. Stuff about siblings in love. Incest. Whatever ya wanna call it.

I looked outside toward the cool breezes and colorful leaves floating down. I just feel like going home right now.

So I did.

I walked home. I left school behind, friends, teachers, and Natsume. It's not like I'm not coming back I'll just stay home pretending I'm sick for like three days. Then I'll come back.

As I walked in the front door my dad was sitting at the counter.

"Oh, it was a half day?" He asked.

"Err, um, sure, yeah it was a half day."

"Where's Natsume? Oh wait I forgot. I'm so used to him being with you I forgot that he's living at his friend's house temporarily."

Yeah that was another lie. He lives with Luna not his friends. Of course her parents are there thinking he has nowhere to go so they let him stay. And since their parents work at home they're there 24/7 so Luna can't do anything to him. But still, that's just messed up. I mean why in the first place would Luna's parents let him stay?

"Mikan!" My dad shouted as I started to walk up the stairs. "Come back I have a surprise for you!"

I came back down stairs curious to see what it was.

"Your mom called today."

Well, you see my parents are divorced. I live with my dad in Japan. My stepmom is Natsume's mom. Her ex- husband cheated on her, so she married my dad. She passed away 2 years ago though. After that my dad said that he's not marrying anyone else because he had bad luck with marriage and whatever. For example, he says his first wife basically dumped him for a better life and his other wife died.

And for my mom, well, she lives far away. She lives in well….

"She asked if you would like to come stay at her place in America for the rest of the school year to visit her."

Yep, she lives in America.

Wait, she wants me to come to America?

"What!"

**Hehe. Cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry the next one will be longer. I'll update soon so you're not like hanging cause I hate when authors leave you on a cliffhanger and forget to write more or update every other month. But no worries I'm already working on the new chapter.**

**Oh yeah…..**

**Thank you so much for either reviewing, favoriting me as an author or favoriting my story:)**

**Don't forget to review:)**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**

**(As you can tell I like smiley faces)**


	4. Chapter 4 America?

**Chapter 4 America?**

**Hey! thanks for all the reviews. They really keep me going! **

**Enjoy!**

Mikan's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mom wanted me to go to America to see her. Should I go? That was the real question.

"Well, do you want to go?" My dad asked.

I thought about how much I would miss everyone. Hotaru, Ruka Pyon, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, and everyone else. Natsume, too. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I just left for a while. It would give everyone some time to forget this incident.

"Give me some time to think about it." And with saying that I went upstairs to my room and cried.

What could I do? I thought about this as tears stained my cheeks. I didn't want to leave but after what had happened I really do want to. I felt bad. I felt bad for myself and my friends. What would happen? Could they forget me? Maybe, just maybe, in America I can start fresh and come back as a new person. I wiped up my tears. If I start fresh I can't start my new future with tears running down my face.

I've made up my mind. And no one can change it.

I don't want to tell anyone but Hotaru. I don't want anyone to know where I am.

I picked up my cell phone and called Hotaru.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Come on Hotaru! Pick up!" I said thinking out loud.

After a few seconds I got sent to voice mail. "Errrr, Hotaru!"

I told her to meet me at the park at 4 because I had something important to tell her.

"Daaaaaadddddd!" I shouted as I ran down stairs. "I've made up my mind! I want to go to America to visit mom!"

"Okay, I'll miss you while you're gone. Maybe I'll convince Natsume to come back because I'll feel kind of lonely without you." He said with a pretend hurt face.

"Your mom gave me a ticket already for your flight. I guess she knew you would want to go. It's for this Thursday."

"What! That's like 3 days from now! I better start packing!" I almost ran back up the stairs when I stopped and yelled "Don't tell anyone I'm leaving, not even Natsume! The only one who knows is Hotaru."

"Okay! " He replied without question because he probably thought I didn't want to go through with the goodbyes.

Then I went to the park to meet Hotaru. I was gonna be really busy.

"Hotaru!" _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Some things will never change.

"What is it idiot?" She replied coldly. "This better be good because you're wasting my precious time."

I guess that's why they call her the ice queen.

"Um, well…"

"Spit it out! Just get on with it! I have things to do!"

"Well, I'm going to America for the rest of the school year and I'm leaving in 3 days." She said so softly you could barely hear.

Hotaru's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Mikan.

Moving.

To America.

Even though I say all these cruel things to her I never really mean it. Mikan is my closest, dearest friend I could ever and would ever have.

I felt tears form in my eyes. I know I have a soft spot for Mikan, I-I just can't imagine my life without her.

"Mikan is this true? Your really going?" I asked softly.

I could see her on the verge of crying as well.

She flung herself at me and said "I'm going to miss you Hotaru!" While sniffling and crying.

Then I started to cry. Yes, me.

"I'll miss you too you idiot."

I hugged her as hard as I could. It all happened so quickly that I didn't know exactly what to do. It was out of nowhere that she just told me she was going to America.

"H-Hotaru? Please don't tell anyone that I'm going to America. Well, at least until the end of the school year." She suddenly said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone until your birthday. To remind everyone of their hope they lost."

"Thanks."

Mikan's POV

I realized just how much I was going to miss Hotaru. My best friend.

"Hotaru. This is the last time I'll be able to see you until next year."

"I know." She replied.

We talked for a while and cried. We talked about what happened in school, our childhood, memories, and our futures.

It was almost time for us to depart. I've never been away from Hotaru for this long.

"Mikan. Here this is for you."

She handed me a small box and placed it in my hand gently.

"It was going to be your Christmas present because I just saw it and thought you would like it. I know I bought it early just before I got here."

Christmas is in like 2 months but sometimes Hotaru buys stuff early.

"I think instead I'll give it to you now."

I opened it and it revealed a beautiful silver chain holding a crimson red stone in the shape of a heart.

"H-Hotaru." I said in a shocked voice.

Once again we hugged, cried, laughed until we had to part.

It all happened in a flash from when I told her to when I left her.

Natsume's POV

Mikan must have went back home. Where is she? I can't stop thinking about her. I'm worried about her. Where is she?

**Time Skip…..Three days later…In class**

"Where's Mikan?" I demanded Imai to tell me. If she told anyone it would be Hotaru.

"I don't know." She said innocently.

Who am I kidding? I can't get Imai to tell me.

It's been 3 days and I'm really concerned about her. She hasn't come back. I guess it's time for a trip to dad's.

After school I went immediately to dad's house.

_Bang! Bang! _I knocked on the door hard.

The door opened to reveal the inside of our old house. I really wanted to move back.

"Natsume! It's so good to see you again!"

"Where's Mikan?"

"Er, she'll be away for some time but she asked me not to tell anyone where she is right now.

Damn. Mikan why did you do this?

"When did she leave?"

"Today."

"How long will she be gone for?"

"Um, well, about a year. I don't know if Mikan wants me to tell you all this but all she said was not to tell you where she was."

I didn't know what to say. She would be gone for a YEAR! She's the only one who really toke time to understand me and the only one who could get into my heart. And she left. I was shaking. I didn't understand. Why? Why did she do this? If it was because of the rumor or Luna that could be fixed. I was heartbroken. Torn apart.

"I'm moving back in."

I knew I should have said that a long time ago because now Mikan's gone. I ran past my dad, not even asking permission to go in and went straight into Mikan's room.

I could still smell her when I lay on her bed. The scent of strawberries overcame me. I missed her. Tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. How can I cry, Hyuuga Natsume?

But I can. For one person. Mikan.

I know now that I can't forget her.

I can't deny my feelings.

I love her.

I love Mikan.

Mikan's POV

I felt sad leaving but I already cried and I can't start again because I'm starting fresh. As I got on the plane and took my seat I thought of all my friends I was leaving behind. I thought of Natsume and how I was leaving him for the best, like how he left me.

But, when I come back everything will be okay. I smiled a sad but hopeful smile and looked out the window ready for my new adventure.

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry Mikan comes back. But with a surprise! I just did this to make Natsume suffer!Bwhaahahaha! **

**Review Please!**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	5. Chapter 5 The New Girl

**Chapter 5 The New Girl**

**Hehe. Thank so much everyone for reading my story! I'M so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had so much homework to make up for our snow day! This chapter is all about Mikan in America. I'm sorry to say that it will be a year until Mikan comes back but I want it to be that way so Natsume can see how much he really cares about her. Don't worry! When she comes back though with someone…someone else is gonna get jealous. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

***Mero Chan you got an account! Yay! Thanks! I'm glad you like it!***

Mikan's POV

I'm starting my new school today in California. I feel really nervous. I'm kinda sad though when I got here my mom's limo driver picked me up, not my mom, and told me that my mom is only free on Sundays. I couldn't believe it! I come to America to see my mom and she's only available on Sundays! That might have some pros later on though when I make friends no one will care what I do.

I live in a MANSION! It's so cool except my mom had to make a map so I wouldn't get lost cause the first time there I did get lost then the maids helped me a notified my mom that I needed a map. WOW, that's what I call convenient!

Anyways when I walked into the school everyone started to stare at me. It was kind of creepy.

"Um, hi." I said trying to be nice. No one seemed to be answering me.

"Hey, do you need some help finding the office? Your new, right? A voice said.

I whipped behind me to find where the voice was coming from.

There stood, a boy, around my age, with silvery-colored hair and shiny emerald eyes. He looked kind of cute. Wait! What! Did I just really think that? Good thing I didn't say that out loud.

Then I thought about how much I miss Natsume.

"It's for the best Mikan to forget him." I murmured, scolding myself.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, um, yeah I'm new. I'm kinda lost too."

"No problem!"

The boy grabbed my hand. It felt warm. I could feel my face start to flush.

He showed me to the office where he had to leave to go to class.

"Bye!"

"Bye! Thank you again!"

I waved goodbye to him as I watched him walk off into the distance.

"You must be the new student!" Said one of the gay teachers here.

Oh well Mikan. Who cares if he's gay? Just ignore that fact and be nice. Deep breaths.

"Uh, yeah. And you are?"

"Your homeroom teacher!"

"Name I meant."

"Narumi Sensei! Or you can call me Naru or.."

"I'll just call you Narumi Sensei!" I half shouted interrupting him.

"Let's go then!"

He lead me to homeroom, my first period. We walked into a noisy classroom and it suddenly got quiet and everyone was staring at me.

"Hello class! We have a new student from Japan!"

"Um, Hi. My name is Sakura Mikan and I'm 16 years old."

Everyone was staring at me more intensely now. I looked around and a boy waving his hand caught my eyes. A boy with silver hair and emerald orbs. I waved back smiling. Everyone turned to see who I was waving at.

"Oh, so you already met Youichi! You can sit next to him then!" Narumi Sensei said.

I went over to sit next to the boy, I guess his name is Youichi.

"Hi!" I said.

"So your name's Mikan."

"Yep. And your name is Youichi."

"Mikan. That's a cute name." He said.

"Um, Thank you! Hm….I've decided! I'll call you Yo Chan!" I declared.

I sat down next to him to begin my new day.

**8 Months later….**

Natsume's POV

It's Mikan Birthday today. I remember how we always used to celebrate it together. Life's not the same without her. I guess when I finally realized that I loved her and nothing could change that it was too late. She'll be coming back in 4 months.

Hotaru's POV

We all miss Mikan. We've learned to live without her except for one person. Natsume. He can't move on accepting the Mikan isn't coming back for a while and to make the best out of the situation. People now realized how close he was to his sister. No one know's where Mikan is. Today's when I tell them.

Right before I walked out of class at the end of the day I whispered "Mikan." Everyone stopped to look at me.

Of course they would hear that. Mikan is name that is missed and we only really mentioned her name when there was news about her. She sent emails once and a while asking how everyone is and stuff like that. But we missed her so much it was hard to say her name.

"Mikan," I continued, "Is in America." And with that said I left.

Mikan's POV

It's my birthday today and over the months Yo Chan and I have gotten really close. My heart beats really fast when I'm near him. I think I like him. I'm glad I'm getting over Natsume finally. It would never work anyways. I'm a year older now and I understand that the love we had was probably fake.

I'm meeting Yo Chan near sakura tree. He knows I like Sakura trees because they remind me of Natsume. Well I actually tell him they remind me of home.

"Mikan! Over here!" Yo Chan shouted.

I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Hi!"

"Happy birthday Mikan!"

He handed me a large box. However it was pretty light. I wonder what is in it. As I opened it the box reveled fluffy white balls.

"Howlan!"

I smiled at him. He knew this was my favorite treat. It may be a cheap present but when he asked what I wanted I said howlon. No one else bought me something like that. That's what made it so special.

**2 Months Later…**

"Mikan!"

Someone called me from a distance. I looked around to see my friend Hikari waving at me.

"I overheard that Youichi was gonna ask you on a date!"

"Hikari, you say that almost every day." I said calmly.

"This time for sure!"She said winking at me. "You know he likes you."

I blushed.

"See!" She must have seen my face become flushed. "You like him too, don't you!"

I couldn't deny it. After all she was my closest friend here.

Then I remembered Hotaru. I was never gonna forget her but right now I can't count on her like I used too. I started a new life. I think I want to go back though, sooner then what was originally decided. I'm supposed to go back in 2 months but I think I want to go back next month instead. I miss everyone. Even though I act like I'm happy no one know here, even Hikari, knows that once in a while I cry myself to sleep, homesick.

I'm going to tell my mom I'm going back to Japan early.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry again that I didn't post anything for 2 days:( Blame school and homework. Anyways, is this any good? Please review. Next chapter is still gonna be in America but I'll put in Natsume's POV too.**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Confession!

**Chapter 6 Confession! **

**Hey everyone! What's up? How's the story so far? Mikan's coming back early! Yay! Natsume's be sulking to much since she's been gone:( I hope you like this chapter! I added a little **_**spice **_**if ya know what I'm talkin about:)Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite or alerted my story (and me as an author)**

***Mero Chan get an avatar and do something with that profile, just put anything u want. Hehe that sound kinda demanding doesn't it sry:)***

Mikan's Pov

It's Sunday today, the only day I actually see my mom. She's okay I guess. I mean, I get along with her okay, she spoils me terribly though. But she never actually spends time with me. Dad doesn't spoil me but he tries to spend a lot of time with me. Weird.

Today is when I tell her I'm going to Japan early. The reason we get along ok though is because she usually doesn't like it when I disagree with her. I just hope she'll agree with me.

"Hey Mom!" I shouted towards her while she walked in.

"Oh hi sweetie! What do you need? Would you like some spending money and pedicure? You name it and it's yours."

"I-I want t-to go back home. Back to Japan early." I felt uneasy saying it and hoped for the best. I thought for a bit then added "If that's okay with you because I kind of miss my friends."

"Well, you have plenty of new friends here."

I knew she wouldn't like it. She's trying to convince me to stay the whole time and maybe longer. The real truth why she wants me here is because she thinks I has 'modeling potential' what a load of crap. She wants me to be just like her, and go into the modeling business. I mean come on! She already has me doing modeling lessons. I tried my best but I can't escape them. I mean it's not that I hate modeling. It's just it's not _my thing. _Ya know?

"Oh well, I'm kinda of homesick and I miss dad and Natsume."

"Natsume? Oh yeah isn't he your boyfriend or something."

"No! He's my step brother!"

She doesn't know anything about Natsume I guess. Nobody really told her anything cause she really didn't care so she couldn't have known. _But later on I would find out that be a big mistake. I should have just lied and told her he was my boyfriend. It would have been better for me and him. _

"Sorry. Well, what about your new boyfriend, uh…what was his name….."

"Youichi!" I snapped. "And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet. But I have a feeling you'll be together soon and if you go back to Japan you would be leaving him."

"Damn this." I growled as I stomped away. What can't she just let me do what I want?

It's my life for god's sake!

Then I did something I'll always regret. I may not be with Natsume anymore but I still feel that longing to be with him. And that guilty feeling. That I cheated on him.

That night I went to a bar with some of the upperclassmen. I was so mad I didn't think straight. I had them order me some drinks. And I drank for the first time. It was horrible but I was so upset it was the only thing that calmed me. I'm 17 but, the upperclassmen covered me. But after that I got drunk and my so-called 'friends' left me outside the bar. I called Yo Chan.

"Hiiiiii Yo-Chan! –Hiccup- I-Hiccup- need a ride home."

"Mikan are you okay?"

I giggled.

"Okay I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"I think I'm outside a bar. Hehe. –Hiccup- Oooooo! There's my favorite shopping store!"

Then I hung up.

Luckily, Yo Chan knew right away where I was when I said 'there's my favorite store!'

Youichi's POV

I hope Mikan's okay. She sounded, well, drunk! But she wouldn't drink. Would she? I know she gets really mad at her mom sometimes and she does some crazy stuff but would she do this?

Thank god she told me it was near her favorite shop or else I would have been lost!

I got there soon to find a beautiful girl stumbling around with auburn-colored hair.

"Mikan!"

I ran out of the car. "Mikan!" I shouted again to get her attention. She turned around to face me with a dazzling smile.

"Yo Chan." She giggled and put her arms around my neck. I reacted immediately by pulling her closer by her waist. I swear I didn't mean to do that! I knew she was drunk but I blushed at her actions as well as mine but what she did next really surprised me.

"Yo Chan." She whispered with a pink flush on her face. Yep. She was defiantly drunk. Then she closed her eyes leaning closer and closer to my face. Wait! What! Maybe it was hormones but then I leaned in as she did. It was crazy! But we did it anyways. We kissed. Maybe she was drunk but it kind of made me happy because I loved her and it showed me I might have a chance.

"I like Yo Chan." She said after the kiss while I was holding her waist to keep her from tipping over.

I smiled. So she likes me too. Sometimes when you're drunk the truth comes out. I decided I was gonna ask her out. Now that I knew.

I brought her home and laid her down in her bed. I sat next to the bed just to admire her for a while.

"Natsume. Don't leave me alone." I froze. What did she say? Who's Natsume? Wait. What if he was her boyfriend in Japan or something? No. I shouldn't be so superstitious!

I walked out of her house while her mom thanked me and apologized for her behavior.

Right before I left I asked "When is Mikan leaving?"

"In 2 months." She replied.

"That soon!"

"She wants to go back a month early though because she misses her friends."

"Crap!"

"You better hurry up and ask her."

What! How many people knew I liked Mikan! Even her mom! This was ridiculous!

"Why can't she go early?" I didn't want her to go but I wanted Mikan to be happy and if that's what she wanted it would be okay with me.

"Because she'll leave you behind."

Mikan and I knew that it was a lie because she really wants Mikan to take modeling lessons here.

"What if I went with Mikan early and she could take her lessons there instead. They have a great agency there or so I've heard."

It was a lie. I've never heard of a great modeling agency there but there were some okay ones. I knew my parents would mind though, if I went to Japan. In fact they've been begging me for years to learn some of my heritage there living with my aunt and uncle in Japan. Perfect opportunity. I really have to complement myself on my geniusesness.

"Um, I guess that's okay. But, I leave it to you to make sure she does the modeling!"

It was decided! Mikan's going to be so happy when she find out!

Mikan's POV

I woke up in my room. What was I doing here! Then I remembered the past events.

"_Yo Chan." I giggled and I put my arms around him. He blushed while wrapping his arms around my waist. He looked so cute though! "Yo Chan." I whispered with a pink flush on my face as I leaned closer to Yo Chan. I couldn't help myself. He was standing there so innocent and cute. Soon we both we leaning into each other and kissed._

I _didn't _feel_ right_ though. It felt like I was kissing my brother. It should have been Natsume there….. I. Did. Not. Just. Think. That. I'm supposed to be forgetting about him! Plus **HE'S **my brother. Not Yo Chan. But I can't help myself! When Natsume and I shared our first kiss it just felt _right_ and _natural_. Opposites attract and, well, me and Youichi are too similar. Natsume and I are different. We are just attracted to each other.

I was embarrassed at the past events though. How was I gonna face Yo Chan now?

I heard a familiar voice downstairs. Yo Chan!

"Crap!" I shouted accidentally outloud.

"I guess that answers your question. That was her just getting up now." My mom said laughing.

Crap! Again! She heard me!

Well, I had to face him someday. Why not now and get it over with? I got dressed with super speed and raced out to find Yo Chan waiting for me. My mom apparently had to leave.

Yo Chan's POV

"Crap!" We heard Mikan yell. I laughed. She's really something else.

Mikan's mom soon informed me she had to leave and to break the news to her. And of course didn't forget to whisper while passing me "Don't forget to ask her." I blushed hard.

"Oh. Hi Yo Chan."

"Good morning Mikan!"

"Um. Listen. I'm really really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to do that. I was just mad at my mom."

"Don't worry about it! By the way, your mom booked our flight to Japan for Tuesday." She blinked. Trying to process this information.

"What! Wait! _Our_flight to Japan. For _Tuesday_!"

"Yep. I'm going to Japan with you."

"Why?" She asked as she gave me an adorable confused look.

"Because…." This is my chance. I can do this. "…I like you. A lot. And well, I don't want you to leave me."

She laughed. She _laughed_! What did I do?

"Are you, Hijiri Youichi asking me, Sakura Mikan, out?"

"Um.." I gulped. "Yes. I am." I hope I'm not gonna get turned down.

She laughed again. She was so beautiful when she laughed with her bright white teeth showing as she smiled and her long hair moving as she shook slightly from laughing hard.

"Um, well. I'm flattered. But….."

"But…..What?" I asked. What was wrong?

Out of nowhere I asked "You like that Natsume guy. Don't you?"

"What where did you get that?" She said surprised.

"I heard you say something about him in your sleep after I brought you home."

Mikan's POV  
I was surprised that he said that. I like him a lot but not quite as a boyfriend. Yet. I can learn to like him more. To ignore the fact his kisses are kind of 'ew'. Because I know that a part of me really wants to be with him. But then he said I talked about him in my sleep! Damn! I gritted my teeth. What was I gonna say? I probably said something like that I like Natsume in my sleep.

"Uh, well, you see Natsume's my…um….ex, yeah, ex boyfriend." If I said he was my brother Yo Chan would probably ask why I said I liked him. It would be a really awkward situation

"Oh, okay. But you still didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" He said slowly making sure I understood.

He's so sweet I didn't want to turn him down. I like him. I can be with him. I just need to give it a try. Maybe it seems wrong now but I can't be with Natsume, I know that.

"Yes. I'll go out with you." I replied kindly.

Yo Chan suddenly hugged me.

"Yo Chan." I said and slowly returned the hug.

I looked up to him and we smiled at each other. My heart beats nonstop when I'm this close. Maybe this means I really am in love with him. Well, more than I think I am now. I do love him I admit that. But another part of me says we're not meant to be. I feel confuzzeled.

After a day with Yo Chan I went back up into my bedroom.

"Ah. That was fun!" I said to no one in particular.

Then I thought about home. I was going home soon. Should I tell them? After all I haven't emailed them in a long long time. Nah. I'll make it a surprise. They'll be so happy when I come back! I wonder how they've changed. Out of nowhere I started rummaging through my old photographs. I looked at an old picture of me.

"I've changed a little myself. Haven't I? I said to myself again.

I noticed I was less childish now. I mean of course I was still childish! It was one of my best traits! As Natsume said. Now I wear the same cute clothes but with a little bit of an edge to it. A little bit of spice if you know what I mean. Natsume has changed too since we've meant. He used to be such a pervert, well he still kind of is, but he's kinder now, gentler. I remember when we first met.

_I was running to my dad's house because I was meeting my step brother. I've never met him before in my life. I was excited to get there. Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell backwards._

"_Stupid! Watch where you're going polka!" A voice called to me. I looked up to see a boy around my age with crimson eyes and wild messy raven colored hair. _

"_What? Polka? My name's Mikan." I said confused._

"_Idiot! How dumb can you get! Don't go flipping your skirt towards a boy you don't even know!" _

_It took a while to understand what he said. I blew up._

"_You perverted bastard!"_

"_It took you long enough, Polka."_

_I gritted my teeth. The nerve of this guy! Just walk away Mikan. I started walking away when I heard him call back to me._

"_See ya later. Polka." I looked back to see him smirking at me. That bastard! I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face!_

_I soon got to dad's house after that encounter with that enemy of-of…women! Looking up girl's skirts! Who does he think he is?_

"_Mikan!" I turned around to see my dad. "Meet your new brother!" I gasped._

"_You!" I shouted pointing at him. I couldn't believe my luck. How could this day get any worse!_

"_Oh. It's you. Polka." He said with that annoying smirk._

"_Oh. I see you've already met." Father said._

"_Yeah sadly I've already met the perverted idiot."_

"_Hn."_

I laughed. That memory was really special for some reason. I don't really know why but it shows me how Natsume's changed. Natsume always said I was the one that changed him though. Sure Natsume's still a pervert, that's a habit he picked up and news flash he only does that stuff to me just to be annoying, but he's really kind at times.

I came across another photo of all my friends. Everyone was smiling, except for Natsume, who's was doing his signature smirk. Just looking at that made me smile.

"I'm coming home soon." I whispered softly looking at the picture with tenderness in my eyes. I really missed everyone. A lot.

Natsume's POV

Mikan's in America. Why didn't she tell me? Did she know how worried I was or the sleepless nights I've had thinking of her! She's coming back though in 2 months. If she doesn't want to stay in America. What if she doesn't come back? All these fangirls beg me to go out with them saying Mikan's never coming back and now she'll be out of my way. I never believed that. She'll come back. Someday. My heart felt torn. "Mikan. I'm sorry. It was a mistake. Please come back." I whispered knowing she wasn't there but felt as if she could hear him out, wherever she was in America.

**Did you guys like it? Thanks again for everyone's support! I really appreciate it! **

**Please don't forget to review!**

***Thanks so much Suikahime! You're the only one who reviewed ****3**** times!***

**Also thank you so much everyone else…don't worry I'm not leaving you out!**

***Awww Mero Chan you make me blush. You think my story's cute! I love when a story is so cute that it makes you smile. You're the best!***

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	7. Chapter 7 Dead?

**Chapter 7 Dead!**

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy lately! I got really sick yesterday too! :( I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Mikan's POV

I could see the huge busy airport as we walked through the large glass doors. There were luggage bags everywhere with people coming and going. I was getting pushed to the sides back and forth.

"There's the front desk!" Yo Chan shouted pointing to my right.

Today is the day we go back home! I feel so excited. I also feel sad. I left Hikari Chan; she was the only girl there who showed kindness to me. I promised though to email her, hopefully, everyday, but she knows how I can get sometimes. My life can become so hectic sometimes!

I left Yo Chan to find out where we were going cause I was completely lost! I have a terrible sense of direction and can't follow directions well on top of it. Yo Chan soon showed me the way, guiding me so I wouldn't get lost or go on a different plane.

"There it is!" Yo Chan exclaimed to me.

I looked up to find the entrance to the plane. I couldn't believe how big everything in the airport was!

We walked in and soon found our seats."Ahhh." I sighed in a relaxed tone. "This is gonna be a long ride. Good thing the seats are comfy!"

Yo Chan laughed. "Mikan, you should probably get some sleep, after all we're entering different time zones. Plus, it a 12 hour flight from California to Tokyo and then we have to drive to your school."

"If I have to sleep then you should too!" I exclaimed shocked that only he got to enjoy the view, staying awake.

"Believe me; I'm going to sleep too. As much as you want to look out the window because you're so excited it's gonna take a while to get to Japan. You can't do that the whole time!"

After our chat I soon fell asleep, exhausted from our busy day.

Youichi's POV

Mikan soon fell asleep and leaned on my shoulder peacefully. She looked like an angel sleeping calmly. Gazing at her beauty, I soon started to fall asleep as well.

Mikan's POV

"Attention all passengers. We will be landing shortly in Tokyo International airport."

I jerked up. We were in Tokyo already! I couldn't wait to see all my friends and family.

**About an Hour later…..**

We finally arrived at Gakuen Alice. I could hardly contain myself anymore.

"We're here Yo Chan!" I squealed as I squirmed around in my seat.

"Calm down Mikan. We have to settle with our new roommates first. We're going to school TOMARROW not TODAY." He emphasized to make his point that I probably won't see most of my friends until tomorrow.

We soon walked into a grand door, bigger than I remember, to find a teacher and two students behind him. I couldn't tell who they were though because they're faces were half hidden.

"These are your new roommates. They will be showing you the school and your classes. They have all your information including your schedules." And with that, he left.

"That was rude." I murmured. I turned to see him leave.

"Well, anyways my name is Shouda Sumire. And this idiot next to me is Yome Kokoro. But you can call him Koko."

I gasped as I turned around to see who was talking.

"Permy!" I jumped at her hugging her fiercely. "I missed you so much."

She disgustingly pushed me of and said, "Who are you?"

I was shocked how can she not remember me!

Permy's POV

As I said the introductions the girl standing there turned around to see us. My eyes widened. She looked just like Mikan. Except an older version. But she can't be MIKAN. We were told a week ago Mikan died in a car crash. We all were traumatized. Especially Hotaru and Natsume. They isolated themselves even more. Natsume didn't even talk to Ruka anymore! First Mikan left us. Then she died and left us forever. How can this be Mikan? Sure I always believed she'd come back but after what we were told I lost hope.

She suddenly hugged me and called me something no one had ever.

"Permy!" No one called me that except her.

"Who are you?" I said. How? How can this be her?

She stood there dumbfounded. She must have not known about this. That she DIED last week. What's going on? I KNOW this is Mikan.

"Mikan." I whispered.

"Oh, so you do remember me then! I was worried you'd forget me!" She said happily. Dummy. Who could forget you?

Youichi or _Yo Chan_ as Mikan called him was then introduced and we went up to our rooms to help organized their stuff.

After a while of silence in our room I finally said, "Mikan there's been a big misunderstanding."

"Wait, what misunderstanding?" She said confused.

"Mikan the teachers came to us one week ago and told us you died in a car crash." I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"DIED! What? Why did they say that?"

"I don't know but I overheard Persona saying to Jinno Sensei that _she_ is to be kept away because she has to grow away from _them _and that they need her to do something or whatever. Before I had no clue what they were talking about but now I think it has something to do with you."

She looked down startled by what I had told her.

"W-What was everyone's reactions?" She asked in a sad voice.

So I told her exactly what I saw and heard when we first were told.

_It was a normal day. We still missed Mikan but luckily she was coming back in 2 months. I couldn't wait to see her again. I haven't seen that idiot in so long it's kind of quiet without Hotaru's Baka Gun shooting at her face constantly. Jinno Sensei came up to the front of the class. Class hasn't even started! Does he intend to start class even earlier to make our lies even more miserable? _

"_I have sad news class." He said in a dull-I-don't-really-care voice._

"_Mikan was incidentally in a car crash and died immediately from pressure." _

_My heart started to beat fast. My head started spinning. This can't be happening. Mikan can't die yet. She said in her email she promised to come back. She PROMISED. She wouldn't break her promise._

_Suddenly Natsume stood up and yelled at Jinno Sensei, "You idiot! How are we supposed to believe your stupid lies! Mikan isn't the kind of person who would just die like that. She would die fighting for her beliefs!" But as strong as he tried and as fiery as his eyes looked, you could see tears already streaking his face and his voice cracking._

_Jinno Sensei just smiled at him. How can he just SMILE! I felt like beating the crap out of him!_

"_I have no lies to tell. Mikan is dead." And with that he showed us a video taken by a news helicopter that happened to be passing the accident as it occurred. _

_It was terrible. You couldn't see Mikan's' face but you could sure tell that she had died .I was shaking. As much as I teased Mikan, as much as I told her she was stupid, I couldn't stop the tears pouring down my face. I looked toward Hotaru to see her reaction. It was the same as Natsume's. They're alike in a way. They both care for Mikan in a strange way. Teasing her and acting cold towards her, but they care more about her than anyone. You could see Hotaru try to wipe away the tears but they'd come back again and again. She looked torn apart. She loved Mikan a lot. Mikan was her best friend. _

_I looked over to Natsume as well. He tried to hide his face. You could still see his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and he had another look on his face that I'd never think I would see. He looked like a puppy abandoned and alone. Scared and hurt. Afraid of what's going to happen next. Heartbroken._

_My heart beat fast and I suddenly got cold. How can this happen? I felt scared. Mikan. Please. Come back. Show us that this never happened. That all this is a dream. _

"Are you serious?" Mikan questioned.

"Yeah. Everyone thinks you died."

"Why did Jinno Sensei lie?" She asked in a demanding voice. He was gonna get it later.

"How am I supposed to know? Anyways this card is addressed to you so I didn't open it." I handed her the card sitting on her bed.

She read it quickly. I studied her face closely to try and tell what her emotions of all this was. She gazed fiercely at it and suddenly widened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked.

"I'm not allowed to go to regular classes." She said in almost a whisper.

"What!"

"Here read it." She handed it over to me as I furiously took it.

_Dear -_

_I am truly sorry to say that you will not be attending the lessons put on your regular schedule. That was a mistake and instead you will be attending special classes. Unfortunally, you are prohibited from seeing your friends and classmates besides your roommate, who is the only one here who knows you are back to Alice Academy. This is for important reasons that you will be told soon. Again, please do not follow your given schedule and your new schedule will be given to you soon._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Principal Kuonji_

**(That's the elementary school principal for those of you who forgot)**

What a piece of crap! No one cares!

"Mikan. Ignore this. Do you know how much everyone misses you? You're gonna follow this schedule right here!" I said lifting up the schedule stuffing it in her face.

"Ok!" She said enthusiastically.

Mikan's POV

I can't believe what just happened! All this information was thrown at me like a bomb! And now when I finally come back everyone thinks I'm dead and I can't go see them because of what _Principal Kounji _says and tell them 'I'm over here and alive!'

I don't care what they say! I at least want to make sure they know I'm alive!

We soon finished unpacking my things while taking about what I did when I was gone and what happened while I was gone.

"Yeah Natsume immediately broke up with Luna and moved back into your house with your dad."

"Oh, really!" I said surprised and secretly happy.

Wow. Luna deserves that though. I don't know why Natsume went out with her in the first place.

"Hold on a sec. I'm gonna text-"

"_Yo Chan_. Hm." She smirked and raised her eyebrows.

Permy! She's still the same! Always making fun of my nickname making or whatever!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and slid the keyboard out. I texted him fast asking what was up and that apparently I'm dead.

_Ding! _ I soon heard telling me I had a new message.

_Yeah everythings fine. Wht r u talkin about? Ur DEAD? _

_Youichi:)_

I quickly texted him back as fast as I could telling him the story.

After are texting was done me and Permy went to bed. Of course Permy was so nice and went down to get me and her soda as our _midnight snack. _It was late. A little past midnight and I had to wake up early to secretly start my new classes.

Natsume's POV

As I went for a stroll around thinking about life and the past I saw Per-Shouda walking towards the soda machines. She was _smiling _though. How can she be SMILING at a time like this? Mikan was one of her FRIENDS! Then I saw her take two sodas. Why does she need two? Did she quit her diet? Oh. I forgot. She has a new roommate to replace Mikan. She saw me looked at her so I quickly looked away and scurried away.

"Natsume! Wait!"

She ran up next to me panting. I stopped. She better have a good reason for wasting my time.

"Natsume. Mikan. S-She's n-"

"Don't talk to me about Mikan like she's coming back! It's not like you would know anything! You're probably having a great time without Mikan with your new roommate!"

She looked at me shocked at what I just said. So I walked away at a brisk pace off to our Sakura tree.

I'll never forget her. And how we used to spend our time at this Sakura tree together. She was my light in the darkness and I toke that for granted. I should have never let her go.

Mikan.

**Hey everyone! How was this chapter? Any good? Please review! I really appreciate it! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I haven't posted in like FOREVER! I'll try to post more often!**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	8. Chapter 8 What!

**Chapter 8 What?**

**Hey! I'm sorry again that I haven't posted in a while! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

Mikan's POV

"Permy! I don't know what to do! Where am I supposed to go? I got this schedule but this one is wrong! I'm supposed to follow a different schedule!" I complained.

"Who cares about what the stupid principals want! Just go to classes with me! Don't follow any schedule!"

I was surprised at her outburst but she was right. Who was gonna stop me?

"Okay. I guess I can do that." I said steadily. "Then let's go!"

"Are you stupid or something!" She yelled more of a statement then a question. "You're gonna go out in your pajamas? Wow. Great first impression." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

I looked down at my clothes. I forgot. I JUST got out of bed. I hit my head with my hand while mentally slapping myself as well. Uh. Today is NOT my day.

I looked through my closet and pulled out a cute white Abercrombie shirt that shows off my curves and a Valentino black sheer laced skirt with visible nude lining that went down to my thighs. I slipped on my black multi strap Jimmy Choos flats while grabbing my stuff while brushing my hair quickly and ran out the door to meet Permy.

"You are NOT going out looking like THAT." She said when she glanced at me. "Your clothes are great. You've really gotten a good sense of style over time but your hair looks like a bird's nest and you didn't even put on makeup!" She pulled me back inside our room and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a couple of medium sized boxes FILLED with makeup and hair accessories.

"Look at me." She commanded. She pulled my hair out in different directions. What is she doing? She brushed my hair hard with a determined look on her face. I hope this is over soon because it really, really hurts! Soon the torture ended and she worked on my makeup.

"There! Perfection! I know I'm a genius!" She said as she handed me a mirror. I looked at myself and gasped. I looked-What's the word?-I looked- fabulous! My hair swooped up into a twisting pony tail that was pinned to the side making some strands stick up in a cute way. Bold black eyeliner dominated my face making my eyes look big and beautiful. Dark eye shadow covered my eye with tints of maroon to make a smoky eye effect.

"Wow."

"I know."

"This is FABULOUS! Thanks! You're the best Permy!" I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Let's go now. We're gonna be late!" We ran out the door together as I crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I sat sprawled on the floor next to someone. "Idiot." The person said and got up and walked away before I had a chance to look at them. I could only catch his raven black hair as he disappeared around the corner.

It happened so fast Permy didn't even see him.

Permy's POV

Was that Natsume? It must have been! How could he not notice her? I stared after him where he disappeared into another corridor while I heard a muffled scream and quickly turned around.

Mikan was gone! Where did she go? I started to panic. This was the day Mikan would see everyone and she was KIDNAPPED! I needed help to find her. Fast. I racked my brain for someone who would trust me when I said Mikan's alive, back, and kidnapped. Natsume. No. He wouldn't even talk to me about Mikan.

…..Hotaru!

I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open and dialed Hotaru's number.

_Ring!...Ring!..._

"Come on Hotaru! Pick up!" I shouted into the phone.

"Shouda." A voice on the other end said plainly.

"It's Mikan! I know. I'll explain everything later but she was with me and when I turned around I heard a scream and she was gone and I think-"

"Calm down. I'll be there shortly." She said suddenly anxiously.

Mikan's POV

I was just with Permy and out of nowhere hands grabbed me and covered my mouth just in time as I managed a scream. Tears filled my eyes. I was scared. What was going on?

"Mikan." The voice of my kidnapper said.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." He slowly let go of me making sure I couldn't get away.

"No one can know you're alive. Let me make this clear. I did this so that it will be easier for you and your friends. The teachers know and they will not allow you in classes or to socialize with anyone besides your roommate. Here is your new schedule. It will start in two months time because of complications and until then you are free to do anything." He said handing me a paper. "With exceptions." He added hastily.

With that said he left as fast as he came. I couldn't get a glimpse of what he looked like though but I guessed he was the elementary school principal that wrote me the letter I got previously.

I came out of the bushes I was pulled into and started pulling of leaves and twigs poking into me.

"Mikan." Someone said tenderly. I looked up to see my best friend. Hotaru. She had tears welled up in her eyes. We hugged tightly and when we finally release each other she looked at me.

"You baka. Do you know how worried I was?"

I spilled out everything that happened. She listened with concern and kindness. My absence really changed everything I guess. I missed her so much. Everything happened so quickly and I asked her why she was here and shouldn't she be in her classes now.

She told me as soon as Permy said my name she tracked her down with one of her inventions and came right here to find me standing here. We talked for a while sharing experiences like Yo Chan and current problems we have to deal with now.

"I have a way to solve this. No problem." Hotaru said slyly when I told her I can't _socialize _as Principal Kounji says.

"How?" I asked curious at Hotaru's new genius plan.

"Yeah. How are you gonna do that?" Permy agreed.

"Oh, nothing really big. We're just gonna have you visit an old friend."

"What?" Permy and I shouted.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled with money symbols. Err. What's she planning now?

"Oh. Um I won't be attending classes." I suddenly remembered.

"Don't worry. I have a plan for that to but that's not as important as what I have in mind now."

_Ring!...Ring!...Ring!_

"Hold on I better get this." I said. "It's probably Yo Chan so….."

I pressed the _talk_ button on my phone. "Hi!" I said into my phone. "What's up?"

"Mikan, is there something wrong? Because this principal or whatever guy says to pretend you don't exist or whatever."

"Oh yeah about that just do what he says."

"What's all this about?"

"I can't explain to you now but later okay."

"Okay." He said uneasly.

"Well, bye!"

"Um, yeah. See you later."

"Come over sometime. Okay!"

"Yeah."

He hung up. That seemed odd. Yo Chan is usually more happy and stuff like me.

Youichi's POV

I hung up after my chat with Mikan. She's hiding something from me. I know it. I-I don't know what to do. What would you do if your girlfriend was hiding her whole life from you? I felt frustrated.

Hotaru's POV

After school I started to put my plan into action.

I flipped open my expensive phone and dialed Ruka's number.

"Ho-Hotaru." Ruka's voice answered uneasily on the other end.

"Bunny boy, book two tickets to the most expensive amusement park for this Saturday. And don't forget you'll be paying."

"Um, Hotaru. I'm sorry. I'm not free this Saturday." Ruka said with his shuffling so loud you could hear it from the phone.

"Who says I'm inviting YOU?" I said coldly.

"Oh. Err- Well, How was your day?" He said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Stop trying to hide your embarrassment of shame and rejection. Why would I invite you _bunny boy_? "

"Oh. So, it's for you and?"

"Not you."

"Yeah I know but who else is going."

"It's none of your business!" I snapped back. "Just make sure you pay for it!"

"Y-Yes!"

I hung up quickly. What an idiot.

Hmm. I wonder how Natsume's gonna take this.

I looked at my phone again and texted Natsume.

_I have an old friend I would like you to see. Come to Penguin Café at 10:00 am sharp on this Saturday. Come or else._

_Hotaru_

A few minutes passes and I was STILL waiting for a response!

_Ring!_

Finally! It took long enough.

_Why?_

_Natsume_

I texted back with supersonic speed.

_It took you long enough. 3 minutes and 43 seconds I was waiting for such a stupid blunt response. You'll find out soon enough why if you come. You better be there._

_Hotaru_

Natsume's POV

Hotaru wanted me to meet _an old friend_. She seemed to really want me to come. I hate to waste time. This better be good. I don't want to not come because who knows what annoying things Imai might do.

Mikan's POV

About the time when Permy came back from school Hotaru texted and told me to meet an old friend at Penguin Café at 10:00 sharp on Saturday. When I texted her back and asked her who it was she said I'd know when I saw that person. Hmm. I wonder what Hotaru is planning.

Then coincidentally Hotaru right after texting me called Permy.

Permy looked surprised and asked "_Really? Are you serious!_ Together? Forbidden? _Shut UP!_ This explains like everything. Like why he turned them all down. Awwww. That's so cute! He did it for her!_" _ She said surprised and ecstatic with every word while glancing at me.

"Yeah. They're so cute together though in a way!" She squealed into the phone.

What was she talking about?

She ended her call shortly and turned to me.

"We are going on a shopping spree!" She said happily. "Your clothes are cute but we want something new. _Just_ for the occasion type thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go!" She said suddenly dragging me out to the nearest store.

Permy ran around the store saying things like "Ooooo! This is soooo in!" or "OMG. This so says YOU!" or "Kyaaaa!This is perfect!"

After what seemed like hours of listening to Permy scream and squeal and make me try on stuff she decided on an outfit. I had no clue what was going on but if she's paying its fine!

"Hey Permy! Can I see the outfit you picked?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" She said as she winked at me. Strange. She usually doesn't act like this.

**Hey! How was this? I'm sorry it's kind of short but I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks again everyone! I hate to leave a cliffhanger and not post soon so I'll work hard to post the next chapter soon. I'll start working on it now!**

***Mero Chan I hope you like how I used the Hotaru and Ruka scene***

***i only review- no her dad doesn't know* Hope this answers your question:)**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Forever?

**Chapter 9 Forever?**

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews:) I'm glad you like my story so far! Awww! Hotaru set up a date for Natsume and Mikan! Read to see what happens and don't forget to review! **

Mikan's POV

Uh. It's been so boring. All I do is sit around waiting for Permy to come back. It's finally Saturday. A day where Permy is not in school and we can hang out.

"Hey Permy. I'm bored. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Are you stupid or something?" She glared hard at me. "You're going to meet a _friend_ today."

It hit me like a brick -literally- it even had _STUPID_ engraved on it. I fell back (anime style) hitting the cold floor hard. "Itai! That hurt!" I complained as I rubbed my head.

"Let's get you ready. It's 9:30 already." She said as she smiled almost as evil as Hotaru did while dragging me back into her lair of torture, doom, and despair.

I ran around for twenty minutes doing everything she told me to do.

"Go get dressed!" She yelled as she handed me a beautiful outfit. Wow. It was breath taking. It was a spaghetti strap crimson red dress with a thick black belt that wrapped around my waist. The dress draped down to my knees complimenting my features.

…So this is what Permy picked out….nice….

"Are you done yet? We have only 15 minutes left to get you ready! It takes 10 minutes to get there!"

Err…How long was this going to go on for?

After I came out she ran up to me like rabid fangirls run up to Natsume. Wait. Why am I thinking about _Natsume_? Wait. Why am I thinking stupid stuff about thinking about Natsume? It's not like thinking about him is a crime. What's a crime is that I'm blaming myself thinking I like Natsume when actually I never said anything about liking Natsume.

…..I'm just making it too complicated for my brain to function.

Anyways, after I came out and Permy attacked me with makeup and accessories. I stood there dumbfounded at my appearance. I felt really weird standing there admiring myself. It makes me sound like I'm I love with myself. I looked ah-mazing though!

"I look-"

"I know. I'm awesome."

I smiled. Permy is so full of herself sometimes. Sort of like Natsume.

Crap!

Don't tell me this is gonna start again. *Oh Natsume used to like this* or *Ooo Natsume's kind of like that*

NO. I should like get a hypnotist to forget him or something. Really. I NEED to get a life. I have a boyfriend for god's sake! Why am I even doubting myself I never said I liked Natsume I just thought of him and mentally slapped myself accusing I liked him!

Pretend this never happened. I'm making life WAY to difficult.

Back to the story.

I couldn't even describe myself. I looked different but in a good way.

"Time for your date!"

"Date?"

"Not like that." She said quickly covering up her slip.

Permy's POV

"Mikan go out into the car. I'll be out in a minute or so."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

I texted Hotaru as fast as I could.

_Mikan's ready. We'll be there in 10 minutes._

_Sumire_

I grabbed my purse and ran to the door stopping right when I got there to check my phone. Hotaru probably already responded. I had my phone on silent which if Hotaru found out she would be MAD.

_Shouda turn your phone on vibrate at least. Make sure they meet at the right spot._

_Hotaru_

I knew what to do now. All we needed to do was to put the plan in action. I changed my phone to vibrate just in case Hotaru checks.

I drove us Penguin Café and we stepped out of the car to find it was crowded.

Crap! I hope no one we know besides Natsume is here because Mikan will think she's suppose to meet up with them instead of him.

My purse vibrated against my body. I pulled out my phone to find a new text from Hotaru.

_Don't worry I made sure the plan is PERFECT. No one is going to interrupt. _

_Hotaru_

Heh. Just like Hotaru.

I guess I can continue the operation with no difficulties whatsoever.

Natsume's POV

I guess I should get going. It's almost 10 and I know how Imai can be if I'm late. What the hell is she playing? Is this some kind of joke? When I asked her who the person was all she said was that I would know when I see her. Yeah right. She said it was someone special. Pffff. Sure. Whatever.

When I got to Penguin Café I looked at how crowded it was. How am I suppose to find this person if it's crowded AND I don't know who I'm looking for? Thanks a lot Imai.

Out of nowhere a sleek black car drove up. Out of it stepped….PERMY? Why was she here? Is this part of Imai's plan?

But then another girl stepped out. She was wearing a crimson red colored dress- my favorite color- and her aurburn colored hair flew out behind her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Even though I never looked away I couldn't get a glimpse of her face, what she looked like. Am I finally getting over Mikan?

Just the thought of her pained my heart and I thought of all the times we spent together

…..saying we'll be together forever…..

I remembered our times together in class when I first indirectly confessed to her. I smiled at this thought.

_Natsume's POV…About 2 Years ago_

_It was Valentine's Day today. Great. Now all the stupid fangirls are gonna trample me trying to feed me poisonous chocolates. _

"_Okay class. In honor of Valentine's Day, we will be creating poems and reading them in class together. Make sure they relate to Valentine's Day and you have 20 minutes. Please start."_

_What? What am I suppose to write about?_

_I thought about it for a while then looked at the girl sitting next to me working hard._

_Mikan. _

_I never really told her but I love her and I've always wanted to tell her but I didn't really have a __way__ to tell her._

_So I started working on my poem. When I was half way through someone poked me. I turned around and glared hard._

"_Ne, Natsume what are you writing about?"_

_I thought for while. How should I answer this? "You."_

"_Huh?" She said in a cute confused voice. "Yuu? Why are you writing about Yuu Tobita? Did you turn gay?"_

_What the hell was she talking about? I can't even have a decent conversation with this woman! She's so dense. But I guess that's one of the things I fell in love with her for._

"_No you Idiot!" I yelled at her._

"_Then who are you writing about?"_

"_First tell me who you're writing about."_

_She blushed when I said this. "No!"_

"_Fine. I just won't tell you who I'm writing about."_

"_Natsume!" She whined. "You're so mean!"_

_Soon the teacher came up to the podium and asked, "Is everyone done?" _

_The class responded, "Yes!" In unison. _

"_So then, let's have someone come up and read theirs." She then quickly scanned the room while her eyes landed on me. Crap! Don't pick me! I practically begged._

"_How about you Natsume?"_

_Everyone expected me to say some sly comeback or refuse but no. For once I stood up and did what I was told. Everyone looked shocked. But this was my chance. My chance to express how I really felt._

_So I started to read my poem while everyone stared intently at me._

"_I'm trying not to love you_

_I'm trying not to care._

_I'm trying not to live my life _

_wishing you were there._

_I'm trying not to wonder where you are or what you do._

_I'm sorry I can't help myself._

_I fell in love with you."_

_After I read my poem everyone stood there surprised at what I wrote. I never paid attention to them because the whole time I was looking at Mikan. She looked flushed at what I read. I hope I got through to her thick head somehow. I sat back down waiting for the teacher to speak again._

"_That was wonderful Natsume! Who was that dedicated to?"_

_Stupid teacher trying to get herself into someone else's business. _

"_None of your business, hag." I replied._

"_That's so sweet! Anyways, anyone else want to go?" She scanned the room again. "How about you, Mikan?"_

_Mikan looked even more flushed and stood up to read her poem._

"_Um, sure."_

"_Mind telling us who it's dedicated to?"_

"_Uh yeah." She looked really nervous when the teacher said that. Damn teacher. If I could I would fire her. It's none of her business. I wished she would stop making my Mikan uncomfortable. I could relax either because I hated to see her uncomfortable. _

"_It's dedicated to someone I really like." She said that as she stared straight into my eyes. _

"_Your love is like the water, in a salty ocean scene._

_Your love is always kind, even when you're mean._

_Your love is like the rain, in a rainforest that's dry._

_Your love is always calming, when I have to cry._

_Your love is always with me, no matter what you do._

_Your love is always with me, and I promise, my love is always with you."_

_After she finished looked at her intently and as she came back I whispered to her, "Did you really mean that? What you said?"_

_She replied, "Yes." Trying to look away feeling embarrassed._

_And I knew even though she never said that I was the one she liked I could already tell. I could tell this was the start of our everlasting forbidden love._

I guess that wasn't everlasting. I was wrong. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from falling so hard, over her. To stop this pain inside of me. To stop this guilt I've been carrying. I could've stopped her from going. She would have never died and I'd still be calling her names and teasing her. She would still be here. Beside me, forever. Just like we promised.

Sumire's POV

When we walked out I noticed Natsume. Staring. At Mikan. Nooooooo! He can't see her NOW! It's has to be a shocking heartbreaking reunion that Hotaru gets on video!

"Mikan."

"Huh?" She looked at me confused.

"Hey, um, can you meet me inside. I'll be there in a while. I just forgot to get my credit card it the car. Maybe we can go shopping later." I winked for effect, so she wasn't suspicious that I wasn't begging her to go shopping with me as usual.

She giggled. "Yeah Permy! NO prob! I'll go shopping with you later!"

Heh. Operation Get-Mikan-Out-Of-Here:Completed

Now Operation Get-Natsume-With-Her goes into action!

Great. Now I was thinking up stupid operation names. First of all why would I do that? Secondly, they're stupid names! I could have at least though of something better!

"Natsume!" I called out when I saw him.

"You're the person I'm supposed to meet?" He raised his eyebrows at the idea.

"No, actually I'm here to show you where she is. She's waiting for you inside."

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"You'll know when you see her. Now you want to make a good impression so make sure you don't go in all dull and 'ehh' kind of look."

"Why? Is this some kind of get-Natsume-a-girlfriend-scam cause I told you last time to quit doing that! I don't want a girlfriend!"

"No Natsume! It's nothing like that. I just know that she misses you a lot and she wants to see you happy….not, well , so, like….depressed-looking."

I knew he wasn't buying it but never less he followed me into the café.

I saw Mikan sitting at a counter waiting for me patently while looking over the menu, probably for some sweets. I sighed. She never changes, does she?

Natsume glanced around and turned back to me. He didn't see Mikan. "Well,"

He was waiting for an answer, annoyed that I seemed to be wasting his precious time.

Suddenly we heard a voice behind me. "Permy! There you are! I was looking ALL over for you!"

I smiled while looking up to see Natsume. Great timing Mikan!

Natsume's POV

While I was waiting for Sumire's answer I heard an annoying voice that almost sounded like-

I widened my eyes. Is this some kind of joke? It can't be. It was the girl I saw before. The girl with a crimson red dress. The girl with beautiful long locks of hair. The girl I fell in love with a year ago.

"Mikan." I whispered but just loud enough for the girl to hear. She looked at me just as shocked as I was.

"Wha-" She looked at Permy and then back at me.

"N-Natsume?"

**Did you like this chapter? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger AGAIN! But I hope you guys keep on reading my story! Thanks soooooo much everyone! I'm so happy because of all these awesome reviews! **

**By the way I want to give credit to my friend Alex for sending me these poems. She gave these to me to let me read them and I realized they fit PERFECTLY! Thanks so much Alex! You're the best! *Well if you ever read this which you probably won't.* Hehe.**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	10. Chapter 10 NOT lovers!

**Chapter 10 NOT lovers.**

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update quicker. I was gonna update Friday but I had my skating lessons and then my internet was down:( I hope you all forgive me! How did you guys like the last chapter? Please read! And Review! **

***And thanks soooo much daa3fan! You reviewed like 9 times!***

***Hehe. Thanks a lot TemariSakura :p I was gonna do something like that but not with Permy. Baka. Make an account already! Are you stupid or something? **

**Oh yeah and 'AKA Cheeseball' What the heck is that? How am I suppose to know that was you?**

**Ps I think you're the only friend I say harsh things to, but that's your fault. You do that to me:( Ruining my self esteem *Sniffle Sniffle* lol Thanks!***

Natsume's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mikan. She was supposed to be dead. Gone. Forever. It was like a dream come true seeing her again. I hoped so much when Jinno said she died that she would burst into the door proving him wrong. But she didn't. And now she's here, standing in front of me. I didn't know what to say or what to do when I saw her. Did she know what pain I went through while she was gone and then when we were told she died?

Guilt, Pain, Regret, and Happiness filled my heart. I felt guilty and regret for letting her go. I knew I shouldn't have but I did. She didn't leave me. I left her. I abandoned her all alone. That was her only choice I really gave her. It was my fault. But I was so happy seeing her there in front of my eyes. I can't even say how much happiness I felt. I felt as if my heart would burst. And I was sure it was beating hard enough for anyone to hear.

She said my name and then I could see the tears starting to streak her face rolling down. She ran over to me and hugged me as hard as she could manage.

I was surprised at her act but never less I returned the hug. When she pulled back she looked at me with sad eyes sparkling with radiance.

"Natsume. I missed you so much." I smiled at this. She missed me. So she must have not forgotten about me.

"I missed you too….Polka." I whispered.

She whined at this while saying, "Natsume! I came all the way here to meet you and all you do is say you miss me then tease me!" She pouted in a cute way like a puppy would.

I smirked. I missed her whining when I teased her, the smile to cheer me up, or how she smelled like fresh strawberries all the time. I loved seeing her happy and admired her happiness and how she tried her best to keep the bad times joyful.

But then confusion crossed my thoughts. Why did Jinno Sensei say Mikan died? I didn't understand. Why did the teachers do this? Even our dad thought she died! The principal came to our house before I got home the same day I found out and told him the story. We were suppose to attend the funeral in America! What will he say when he sees Mikan?

"Mikan, where are you staying?"

She looked up at me and said, "Oh. I live in the dorms. I wasn't allowed to see any friends or family for some reason."

I asked her if she knew about her 'death' and that Dad knew and I also asked her what she was planning to do next.

While all this was happening I could see from the corner of my eye _Permy _smiling at us and silently leaving to give us some space.

"Natsume, meet me under our sakura tree at 11 pm."

I wonder why she said this. She was probably planning something. "Why?"

She leaned in closer causing me to furiously blush multiple shades of pink and then in a whispered tone, "Because, that's the only way for me to visit Dad. I have to sneak out. I can't let anyone see me."

"Okay." I never knew how much she changed. She's not the little girl she was before.

She actually has a brain now.

But she's prettier than before. She's almost like an angel. I couldn't look away from her big glowing brown orbs that I got lost inside. Her perfectly shaped face, smooth with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She's still just as childish but more feminine in a way both good and bad. I don't want other guys seeing her, I want her for myself.

A while after we left I couldn't stop thinking about the call she got right before.

_Ring! Ring! Ri- She picked up the phone while saying, "Sorry, I gotta get this."_

_She turned back to the phone and said, "Hey! Whats up?"_

_Then whoever was talking to her said some stuff._

"_So you want to go on a date Saturday night? Awwww. You're so sweet!" She exclaimed._

_Who the hell was this guy? Don't tell me - no- this guy can't be her- I grunted out loud trying to hold back what I really wanted to do._

_I wanted to take the phone and throw it out the window, find the guy and get him out of the picture._

_Mikan got off the phone and looked back up at me. _

"_Who was that guy? Your boyfriend?"_

"_How do you know it was a guy?"_

"_Obviously, Idiot you're going on a date with him."_

"_How do you know I'm not homosexual or something?"_

_Since when did she know all this vocabulary? I never knew she could figure all this out on her own._

"_Anyways, who was that?"_

"_My boyfriend, Yo Chan."_

"_Tst."_

_I was so mad. I can't even describe what I felt. If I ever met this guy I was gonna kill him, literally._

"_What class is he in?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could bare. _

"_Class 2B."_

_What? That's my class. Who is this guy? How did I not notice him?_

"_Full name."_

"_Hijiri Youichi."_

_Damn. The new kid from America. I should've known._

What was I gonna do to win her back? I should just move on. Yeah. She's back, safe, and…..

Happy. That's what matters. If I really do care about her I should leave her the way she is, happy. Move on. I did before but my heart never left her. I wanted to go back. My chest was in pain so much thinking about giving up. But it was something I had to do.

I know that right now in Mikan's life I'm the only thing stopping her for a good future for her.

Mikan's POV

I couldn't believe that Permy did that for me! I love her….. As a friend appropriately! I couldn't- not in a million years- think that I'd see Natsume again. I missed him so much. As I walked back into the dorms I almost cried thinking about him. About how much I missed him and had to cope without him. I think I'm finally over him though. It's stupid that we once thought we actually could be together. It's wrong. Forbidden.

As I walked into me and Permy's dorm I saw her sitting on the sofa staring at me which a dog/cat like expression. Exciting. And eager…..to know more. Obviously about what happened with Natsume.

"So. Aren't you gonna tell me what happened?" She said anxiously.

"Um sure."

"Well, go on!"

"Uh well we just talked about what happened when I was gone, where I went, and stuff."

"Gimme the spice! That's the boring stuff! Nobody cares about that!" She yelled at me.  
"I'm going out at 11 to meet him."

"Ooooo. Romantic."

"What?" I whipped my head up from looking at the ground to see her.

"I know about you two." She smiled deviously. "Your lovers. Aren't you?"

"No it's not like that!" I said defensively. I couldn't help but blush though.

"Don't worry. Your secret it safe with me."

"No! I'm saying that I have a BOYFRIEND. I moved on!" With a strong emphasis on boyfriend.

"What?" Now it was her turn to be confused."Hotaru told me-"

"That was before she knew I moved on." I harshly cut in. I walked into my room angry while leaving her sitting there surprised at my outburst.

I hated how people didn't realize that the love Natsume and I thought we hadn't been real. We both know that. Natsume and I are just siblings, friends, whatever, but NOT lovers.

I just don't love him anymore. But when I said that, for some reason a strong ache came from my chest. Not physically but mentally. I started to cry. What was wrong with me? Why was I crying for no reason? Or was there a reason?

What should I do?

Ring! Ring! I stopped my tears almost immediately and picked up the phone, wiping my tears away quickly as if the person on the other end could see me.

"You are not permitted to have contact with you family or friends. There will be serious consequences if you break this rule." And with saying that the person hung up leaving me dumbfounded.

Who was that? The elementary school principal? I know that he said that before too. I wonder if he knows about what I've been doing.

**Hey! Did you like this chapter? Sorry I didn't make it long because my annoying friend *ahem* TemariSakura, the idiot, was bugging me to update soon. I was gonna make it longer. Gomen. Blame her. **

**Also I'm sorry if I made any grammar mistakes or something cause once again I was threatened. Well not literally but I could tell she was thinking about the cost of my gravestone. I HAVE to post today. **

**Please review! Love ya all! Hehe.**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Hey dad I'm not dead!

**Hey Everyone! It's me again! I'm soooooooooooo sorry I didn't update soon!I had so much homework I almost died. Almost. So here is my ever so fabulous story enjoy well you will have to even if you don't wanna. So ya….. here we go…..kay now….Riiiiight NOW**

Chapter 11 Hey dad I'm not dead!

Mikan's POV

What was that?

I don't care what they say! I should be able to see whoever I want! I felt so mad. I couldn't believe all this was happening to me!

I felt like I was hit with a bomb. All of it came at once to me. My heart was still aching from my talk with Permy. What was happening to me? What went wrong? It was all happening so quick.

Flashbacks hit me one by one. Natsume and Luna, America, Yo Chan. I collapsed on the floor crying. What was with me? I had to toughen up! I thought about everyone who tried their best to keep me up on my feet.

I wiped my tears of my cheek and walked out to the balcony. The cold air blew across my face. I looked up into the shining moonlight. This was all my fault, what happened here.

Night fell quickly and I soon got ready to go out to see Natsume. For some reason I just felt that I had to dress up for him, to see him.

After I ran right to the sakura tree to see a pair of crimson eyes staring at me.

"Mikan. You made it." He whispered towards me.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I smiled as I saw him come out of the darkness. He seemed kind of sad for some reason. It was my fault for sure.

"Let's go then." He said to me.

"Okay!"

Normal POV

Though, farther away two pairs of eyes followed them into the darkness.

"So, what should we do about this?" A deep voice asked.

"Just leave it alone for now. The plan will work out fine later. This doesn't matter as much. The dad should at least know she's alive." The other voice responded with a familiar cold voice.

With that said the two mysterious people dashed out behind the forest of trees.

Natsume's POV

While we got into the car I took that moment to take a good look at her. The glance was short but worth it. She was as beautiful as ever and my heart longed to be with her. I wanted so much to be next to her, to be by her side. But I really needed to stop this. I need a way to show her I moved on. I know that she's just holding back for me. I felt so selfish, like I really didn't want for her to leave me, even if it's only for my sake.

Mikan's POV

In a way it felt kind of awkward sitting in the car, driving. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I felt uncomfortable and unconsciously started to squirm around.

I heard Natsume groan and say in an annoyed tone, "Calm down!"

"I'm sorry!" I said annoyed as well.

The silence went on after that and I soon fell asleep.

"-lka!" I heard a muted voice call me. "Polka!" The voice came out louder.

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking me back and forth. My eyes fluttered open to find Natsume staring at me. His body was pressed up against mine and his face was close. I blushed at this position, to find he was actually holding me bridal style while sitting on a bed.

I took me a second to realize this wasn't just any bed, this was my old bed. And it was exactly the way I left it before!

"Natsume!" I said surprised.

He smiled at the sound of my voice, happy I was finally awake. "Welcome home, Polka."

He seemed like he really couldn't help adding on that ending. The nerves of that guy!

"Natsume!" I said in a warning tone. "Don't start with me!"

He smirked and said, "Or should I say Strawberries."

I twitched. This guy was really pushing my buttons today!

Out of nowhere I tackled him down, meaning to just push him of his balance but I ended up falling of the bed too.

I landed hard with a thud. I heard a groan as I fell.

I landed on top of Natsume. I blushed hard as I looked up into his face. He looked up at the same time and then quickly turned away. I could see a pink tinge on his cheek too. Heh. I could tease him about this even though I was just as embarrassed about this position as he was. Oh well. I shrugged mentally.

"Awwwww. Natsume!" I waved my finger at his face.

"You're blushing! You're so cute!" I pursed my lips at him.

"Shut it Polka!" Natsume said getting up hastily

I laughed. Natsume can be so cute one in a while! Reminds me of old times. Ahhhh. But that was different. Those times. That was when we were _together_, I guess you could say. But it seemed so natural to do that. Just like before. Teasing each other constantly. Heh.

Suddenly, someone barged into the room and we both scrambled up, trying to cover up what happened.

Sad eyes stared at Natsume.

"Natsume you're back."

Then the eyes darted towards me.

"Wha-"

"Oh! Hey Dad guess what! I'm not dead!"

He looked confused. Well, that was awkward. I felt so dumb saying that. Natsume slapped his forehead with his hand.

After a while I told dad all about what happened (a/n I'm too lazy to describe EVERYTHING that happened again.)

"Wait." Dad stopped me.

"Why would they say you were dead?"

"I don't know." I responded.

"I'm going to have to go and have a talk with them."

As if on cue the phone rang with the caller id showing the school.

"Yes." Dad said into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir. There has been a huge mistake and we have caused much distress for you. It turns out the girl who died was not Mikan and Mikan has returned to Gakuen Alice. I hope you take the time to see her."

The line went dead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They said they made a mistake and the girl who died wasn't you."

"What a load of crap!" Natsume called out loud.

"I know!" I agreed

"Okay. Anyways we're gonna have to finish this touching family reunion another time. Mikan has to go and get some sleep before tomorrow." Natsume bluntly said.

After we bid our goodbyes Natsume brought me home, once again having to shake me awake.

As Natsume turned to leave I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed hard and touched his cheek where I kissed him. "Thank you." I said, grateful of what he did.

"It really meant a lot to me."

"Your welcome." I was surprised at what he said. _The _Great Natsume saying _you're welcome_! That's a first! Usually he just shrugs it off or bluntly replies with an insult. I smiled at him and hugged him.

We departed shortly after. I sat down on my bed to think about the past events. I can make everything right again, hopefully. But I could only wish for the best to come out of the situation.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry its kind of short and not very exciting, but, no worries. I shall update an awesomer chapter. Heh. **

**Teehee… * smiles cheekly***

**So…review!**

**Oh yeah, um, did you read Hikariofmylife's and my new one shot of tsubasa and Mikan. It's called….dun, dun dun!...I'm in love with my Kohai**

**Make sure you check it out, and review…it too_**

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Luna AGAIN!

**Chapter 12 Luna...AGAIN!**

**Hey wats up peoples! Im still alive don't worry!Sorry! I haven't been on fanfic for like 4 weeks!**

**It was my birthday yesterday! YAY!**

**Also, did you read the new fanfic me and Hikariofmylife posted? Please read it! Btw, it's on Hikariofmylife's profile. Make sure you read it!**

**Oh yeah so my friend was complaining (she complains WAY too much) that I don't do a disclaimer so yeah…..**

**I do not unfortunately own Gakuen Alice or any characters as I would like to.**

**Well, hope you like this chapter! Here goes nothing….**

Mikan's POV

Ahhhh. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. –err- I only got like 4 hours of sleep. AND I have to go to school. Damn. Note to self- never go out until 2 on a school night.

Memories of the previous night rushed back. Dad, Natsume, it all seemed to disappear so quickly. I was back to reality. Without them. Without _him_.

Damn! I just remembered! I can't go to regular classes! –err- That makes me more mad! This is not right! I should be able to see whoever I want whenever I want!

Natsume's POV

The first thing I thought of when I woke up was Mikan. I remembered when she teased me. I suddenly started to blush multiple shades of pink.

_Mikan fell on top of me while we both tumbled to the ground. I looked up to see her staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but blush at this awkward position. I turned my head away so she couldn't see my embarrassed face. _

_Out of nowhere Polka said, "Awwwww. Natsume!" She waved her finger at my face._

"_You're blushing! You're so cute!" She pursued her lips at me._

"_Shut it Polka!" I said getting up hastily to cover up my embarrassment._

Mikan. Sometimes that idiot just makes you smile. I laughed out loud.

I remember when she wasn't in my life, before I met her. I was cold. I isolated myself. Then she showed me the light. The right path to take. _She _was my light in my dark fate. She smiled no matter what happened. No matter what situation she was stuck in. I guess that's what everyone loves about her. What draws everyone to her.

Mikan's POV

I ran downstairs. Permy already left without saying goodbye. How cruel! My hair was a mess I didn't have time to really put it up so I left it down. Apparently I have to go to one of the teacher's office. The teacher is called Persona. I have no clue who this guy is. I never heard of him. Is he new? I don't think he was here before. Oh well.

I found myself soon running through the corridors of the school. Windows flew pass me along with lockers and doors.

Found it! Room 4a (a/n I just made that up. Just for you people's who don't know. Obviously, you all are GA fans thought or else you wouldn't be reading this. Duh! I feel stupid!)

I walked in casually to cover up my panting from running. I felt as if I sprinted a mile or two. I'm in really bad shape. Heh.

My new teacher showed himself by saying, "You're late. You will have a general detention if you are late again."

And here starts my day in hell.

Ruka's POV

Everyone's talking about her. She's back. But where? I never thought I would be able to say that Saku-Mikan is coming back. I asked Hotaru to confirm if this rumor is true of not. She said it was. She said Mikan was back and safe.

She MUST be back and Hotaru and Natsume must have seen her because they're all happy and everything. Hotaru's shooting her baka gun at everyone to show her happiness.

Boom! I was flung into a wall. Uh. I felt as if I cracked a couple of bones. I got up groaning.  
"Hotaru!" I complained.

"What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it. Nogi." Yep. You could defiantly tell she was happy.

And Natsume. Let's just say he seemed really anxious, like he was waiting for someone. Obviously, it's Mikan.

Jinno Sensei soon walked in and we all shut up. But everyone still had that nagging question in their heads.

…Where's Mikan?

Suddenly everyone started to ask where's Mikan.

"Isn't Mikan supposed to be here?" "Where's Mikan?" "When is Mikan coming?"

Jinno Sensei looked mad at these questions, VERY mad. "She's not here. Okay!" He said harshly.

Everyone looked around confused. Mikan's here, we were all sure of it. What was going on?

Class ended soon and that slut, Luna pulled Jinno Sensei over, practically steaming. What was her problem? They went out to Jinno's office while we all left to our next class. Jeez. Chillax. I walked by and heard yelling coming from the office. What was going on? Oh well, it's not like I care.

Natsume's POV

The slut and Jinno went out into the office and Luna started yelling her head off. I gathered all my stuff and walked out. While I passed the office I couldn't help but stop at what I heard.

"She needs to get out of the picture! Got it?" Luna shouted. What was she talking about?

"Mikan deserves to suffer after what she did to our relationship!"

I left quickly after what I heard. The conversation still rang inside my ears. What the hell? My heart started to beat fast. Was Luna still all about Mikan being the cause of our break up? No. This can't happen. What's Luna planning this time? I HAVE to warn Mikan after school. Luna might do something dangerous to hurt Mikan.

And why is Jinno in with her plan? What's going on!

Mikan's POV

Finally! Lessons are done for the day and I'm free of school's evil grasps. I couldn't wait to get out ALL day because me and Yo Chan are going on our first date in Japan!

Right before I left to go see him I quickly checked myself out in a mirror to make sure I still looked _fabulous_! Every girl's gotta make a good impression on their boyfriend, no matter what!

We're supposed to meet in central town's famous café, the Penguin Café. I had so many joyful and sad memories there. Like when I met up with Hotaru right before I left Japan. Or when I met my friends that little did I know, would stay by my side for life.

Anyways, I better get going so I'm not late.

Youichi's POV

I know there's something up with Mikan. She's just-just so _different_ since we got to Japan. I'm worried about her. And I hate to admit it but also a little suspicious because there's always something Mikan manages to hide from me. I'm her boyfriend so why can't she trust me? Is there something wrong?

I'm waiting outside Penguin Café for Mikan. Never less of my suspiciousness I still feel happy we're finally going on our first date in Japan!

I saw a petite curvy figure running towards me with hair flying into her face and the wind pulling her wavy hair behind her shoulders.

Mikan.

Her long hair was left down. She looked pretty that way. Her hair looked so soft like a cloud and it was straight while curling at the bottom like waves in an ocean.

"YO CHAN!" She yelled while running closer and closer to me.

Soon she slowed down to a stop next to me. She bent down putting her hands on her knees panting to catch her breath.

"So ***pant*** Yo Chan ***pant** * lets ***pant* **go sit ***pant* **inside."

"Okay, okay! Just calm down. Chill. Take a minute to relax a bit!"

"You just want to have less time for me to eat!" She accused me.

"Well, ya know, my wallet never really did appreciate your eating portions. I mean…really…my wallet's gonna become anorexic!"

"Considering how much you eat." I murmered after.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said, raising up my arms in defense.

I opened the door for us to go in and we made our way to a table. Before we even got to sit down Mikan was already looking at the menu. I rolled my eyes.

Mikan's POV

I was looking over the menu and there was a lot of delicious food I wanted to try. Actually I wanted to try everything and since Yo Chan's paying…

After I ordered I turned to Yo Chan, who was half dead.

"You know, you're really gonna be the end of me."

I glared at him hard. Then he said, "Heh. Heh. Just kidding!" He laughed uneasily and with a tense face.

After our 'argument' Yo Chan turned to me and asked what I was talking about with my _death_.

So I told him about what I knew and what had happened.

"Oh. Well, why did they do that?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't know. But-"

"Mikan!"

I was then cut off by someone yelling my name. I turned around to catch a glimpse of raven black hair and crimson eyes running towards me frantically. What was wrong? First of all, Natsume NEVER runs like that. Secondly, he's eyes say he's worried about something, an expression he's only shown like once in his life before this.

"Mikan!"

**Err. Sorry. You probably HATE me for the cliffhanger but I wanted to post this as soon as possible for everyone! I didn't really want to keep you guys all waiting so…..**

**Anyways I've been so busy! Like not even how I USUALLY complain, like really busy! I've had NO personal time!**

**love ya allxD and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it!**

**~SweetKaiariCHan:)**


	13. Chapter 13 Suspicious, Very Suspicious

**Chapter 13 Suspicious, VERY Suspicious**

**Hey everyone! Yes I am alive! So don't worry! I know I've let you guys down by not posting for a while and I feel really bad for that! I hope this chapter makes up for some of it! Even though it's an incredibly short chapter-Again I apologize.**

**Disclaimer- No I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters even though I would KILL to (please don't be alarmed…Its just an expressionXD)**

Mikan's POV

"Mikan!" I looked towards the voice to find Natsume, frantically running towards me.

Yo Chan suddenly asks, "Who's that?"

"Oh! That's Natsume!"

"Isn't her your ex-boyfriend?" He stares at me waiting for an answer.

What? When did I say that? I don't remember that. I see Natsume come up to my side an apparently he must have heard this to because he had a confused look on his face as well.

"What's going on?" Natsume asked me. Honestly, I have no clue how to answer because I'm just as confused!

"Wait-Aren't you in class 2B with me?" Yo Chan suddenly says.

"Yeah." Natsume answers in a quiet tone.

The scene seemed to be getting pretty tense so I decide to change the topic.

"So, Natsume what's wrong?" I asked him

"We need to talk outside. NOW." I saw him look at Yo Chan with an apologetic facial expression. "Sorry."

We both went outside of the café to sit on a bench nearby.

Youichi's POV

I saw them sit on a bench outside the café and they started to talk. Their facial expressions looked very serious. Hmm. I'm suspicious. Very suspicious.

Natsume's POV

I was about to explain what I saw when Mikan stopped me. "Wait- How did you find me in the first place?"

"I saw you go to central town with Hijiri."

"Oh…Anyways…" As she continued. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Stay away from Luna and Jinno Sensei, as much as you can." She had a questionable look on her face.

"I overheard Luna planning something against you and somehow got Jin-Jin into her plan."

"What?" She looked at me in shock. "He's a teacher! Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that I'll do my best to protect you from them." I wanted to keep her from getting hurt because of me. I was the one that broke up with Luna and now she thinks its Mikan's fault. I also want to show her that I still care about her and I want to be with her.

Anyways….Mikan looked at me with a smile and said, "Thank you." I couldn't help but smile back.

Youichi's POV

I glanced out the window just to see what was taking them so long and all I saw was them smiling at each other. That's all it took. I grabbed all my stuff and paid the bill. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. Away from that nightmare. Could Mikan be cheating on me? What if Natsume's trying to get her back. Thoughts rushed through my head about what could happen and what could have happened in the past with them.

Natsume's POV

Mikan suddenly broke our gaze and said,"Okay. Thanks again for telling me this but I'm kinda on a date right now, so I got to go."

"Wait-" I stopped Mikan as she starting to go back in to meet that Youichi kid. She swiveled around to see me standing in front of her.

"I just have one more question."

"What?" She asked confused.

"What was that about in the café?"

And then, Mikan, the idiot she is says, "What are you talking about?" I slap myself in the forehead and I really felt like I was burning. I could tell I was blushing furiously. "Youichi said I was y-your ex." I managed to say.

"Oh.." She nodded her head as if she FINALLY understood. "That was just a misunderstanding." Then she said, "Wait-" And took a minute to think.

Mikan's POV

Oh wait-I know why Yo Chan thinks that! I did say that!

I turned to Natsume and said, "I told him that by accident now that I think about it."

Natsume blew up. But I knew he wasn't ACTUALLY mad at me. "Mikan! You BAKA! Why would you do that?"

"Uh…It was an accident?" I said as if it was a question and as innocently as I could. "Heh. Sorry."

"Anyways," I say as I go on, "I have to go." We both said bye and I left to go back into the café.

Natsume's POV

She looked beautiful as she walked back into the café. Youichi doesn't really know what he has…

I gazed at her like a puppy for at least five minutes. She never puts her hair up, I've noticed after I told her she looks prettier with her hair down. I see her long soft brown hair curling up at her waist. She was petite, and looked fragile. Her curves complemented her while her skin, you could see, was as smooth as porcelain. Her cheeks were a rosy red color, as well as her lips…

I could stare at her all day.

Actually, I felt kinda happy to think that Youichi kid thinks we had something once, so he might get a little jealous. Not that I'm not already jealous of him. I know, the great Hyuuga admitting his feelings is a one in a lifetime thing. But I can't help but feel hurt that Mikan considers me as her ex.

"I shall fight to the end for the maiden's heart and Youichi, the opposing side, and I will clash to determine the winner-Damn! I blame that stupid Narumi for making us read Shakesphere for a gazillion years!" I blame Mikan too….for burning my mangas, to make me actually pay attention during class.

After I felt like I made a fool out of myself in central town, I left wondering what would happen next.

Mikan's POV

When I went back inside to go back to my date I couldn't find Yo Chan anywhere! What happened to him? I asked the employees if they saw him and they said he paid the bill and left. Maybe he still thought Natsume is my ex and got jealous that I went out with him. I'm worried about him and I think I'm gonna go out to try and find him.

When I walked back outside I was Natsume yelling about Yo Chan and fighting for a maiden's heart. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Maybe, just maybe we'll be together again. I can't help but fall back in love with him.

**Okay…so I'm still really really really really really really really sorry I haven't posted again. My ideas have kinda went down the toilet but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and also posted an idea for my story. Thanks sooooooo much! **

**Also thank you soooooooooo much to Hikariofmylife, Winterberrytrillium, and anim3gurl! You guys really keep me going even though I didn't post anything:D **

**~SweetKaiariChan:)**


	14. Chapter 14 The Drama

**Chapter 14 The Drama:O**

**Hey everyone! Im sry I haven't really updated fast but no good ideas have been really coming to me. Soooooo plz feel free to give me any ideas:D and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own GA or any of its characters:(**

Youichi's POV

After finally thinking it over I decided to talk to Mikan about the 'incident' I saw. I meant Mikan at a nearby park.

"Hey! Mikan!" I called out to her as she looked towards me. A sudden smile was etched on her face as she saw me.

"Sooooo….What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know what you and Hyuuga were talking about outside and…" My voice trailed off and I couldnt make eye contact with her.

"Oh that!" She exclaimed.

Mikan's POV

"Well, you see, he just, uh…was…" I looked away as if an idea of what to say would come to me.

What am I doing? I trust Yo Chan, don't I? I mentally scolded myself with numerous other things.

**Time Skip…..about 5 minutes**

Basically, I told him all that happened that day…

Yo Chan listens to all I had to say and says, "Sooooo….Why did you have to outside to say that?"

I respond not exactly knowing myself, "I guess he doesn't know I tell you all this stuff…." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh!" I shouted out of nowhere. "I was also wondering why you left the café"

Yo Chan looked worried for a second but quickly masked his expressions….just like Natsume. Then said, "Oh, Ummm, well I thought you said something about him dropping you off at home or whatever."

Youichi's POV

Mikan, being the idiot she is, said, " Oh! Sorry about that Yo Chan!"

Then just to get away from this conversation I said, "Well, I have to go Mikan! See you later!"

I go and sit underneath a Sakura tree to enjoy the nice breeze and take my mind off all the drama.

_Little does he know that a pair of crimson eyes are staring down at him from a tree branch. _

"Oi!" A voice comes from above, "Go sit somewhere else!" I look up to see none other than…Hyuuga jumping down from a branch.

I felt my anger boiling up and suddenly started releasing my anger on him, "You know, no matter how hard you try, Mikan will NEVER come back to you." I see the shock in his face but he quickly tries to mask it with his stoic face. He looked away and I heard him murmer, "Like YOU know anything" He faced me and I could tell his face looked distant.

"I know PERFFECTLY well!" I snapped at him. It was all lies and I knew that. I knew Mikan would go back to him someday. But I want her. I want her for myself.

"I know enough to understand that you hurt Mikan badly and I'm not gonna let you do that again!" That was probably the only thing I said that wasn't a lie.

Natsume gives me a death glare and says, "You don't know ANYTHING about what we went through so don't pretend you understand everything!"

I shook my head and quietly repeated what I said, "Im NOT gonna let you hurt her again."

Natsume's POV

I looked at him hurt but covered it up with my bangs, having doubts about what I'm trying to do. I couldn't, I just couldn't let Mikan go again.

"Im not gonna let you just have her." I whispered just before I left. However I turned back once to see Youichi nod his head saying he heard me. I walked further thinking how I'm giving up EVERYTHING to earn Mikan's trust. Im even trying to be kinder like Youichi to show Mikan I can be that way too, but Its hard not staying true to myself…I just want to make Mikan happy. How can I compare with him? Damn that Youichi…..ruining my chances.

Jinno Sensei POV **(JINNO SENSEI? I know right….)**

_Flashback_

"_You're a disgrace to our family!" The voice scolded the little boy and then slapped him across the face. "How dare you think you can do whatever you want!" The voice continued scolding the child as well as beating him. _

_10 years later_

"_You're no different than 10 years ago as a boy! You're still a disgrace!" The same person from before screamed. "Your brother is such a success compared to you." The person said spitting out the word 'you' as if it was dirt. "He owns one of the top producing companies in the world, it's no wonder that you ended up working in one of his prestigious schools! It's just because you're his brother! You should be ashamed of yourself! Get out of here! I never want to see your disgusting filth again!"_

**Okay…I know that was a bit of a cliffhanger but I wasn't trying to make it like that…..if you have any questions about it just pm me or ask in your review! I know this chapter was shorter but that's because I keep running out of ideas! Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts or ideas! Please review!**

***Special Thanks to….**

**Papaya1212 I think you're an AWESOME person! Love your personality! Hehe::D**

**Iceyicecream Thank you for going out of your way just to read my story! I really appreciate it! also im really glad I meant you a week ago or whatever cause you're a really ah-mazing person!**

**Daa3fan Sorry again its been a while since I updated but thanks soooooooo much for EVERYTHING! Your always pushing me to update and go on with my story! And you always have fantastic ideas for me!**

**Anim3gurl I haven't talked to you in a while but I wanted to say that I think you're a really sweet person and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for encouraging me when I needed it! love ya!**

**Hikariofmylife Hey you over there! Whats up? Got anymore ideas? Lol. Thanks for all the ideas you give me! Your AWESOME! Aaaannnnddd…. don't get over your head just cause I said that!:D**

**~SweetKaiariChan:D**


	15. Chapter 15 The Ice Queen Arrives

**Chapter 15- The Ice Queen Arrives**

**Hey everybody! SO SORRY:O You probably all thought I was dead…..which I was, temporarily. Between struggling to keep my grades up to get high honors, family problems, and rushing around everywhere, here is the outcome. It was a bit rushed, so it is not edited. So PLEASE no flames regarding grammar, cause I already know it's FAR from perfect. **

**I hope you enjoy this, and I really want to finish this fanfic, so comment on how many more chapters it should be. **

**BTW, I updated all the other chapters, so they are all edited (as far as my editing goes….)**

**I STILL haven't gotten someone willing to be my Beta Reader! OMG! It's so annoying, I keep in PMing peoples and got through hours looking at different beta readers…..they NEVER respond to me! SOooooo...if you're a beta reader, willing to help me, please leave a comment or PM me:D Onegi…..I will be your best friend forever!**

"_Gravitation is not held responsible for people falling in love." _

_~Albert Einstein_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its character, but I sure wish I did;D**

Yo chans pov

I cant help but think I don't deserve her. I love Mikan and she says she feels the same but it doesn't feel like its enough. I don't feel satisfied with that. I know listening to myself I sound really selfish but I feel her slipping away from me. I've realized that I cant stop that. I don't think that im doing the right thing by stopping her and preventing her longer from going to find her true love.

I suddenly laughed out loud causing a few people to stare at me at the park. But I couldn't help myself, I sounded, well, _pathetic_. I make this sound like a whole soap opera or something stupid like that.

You might wonder, "what is going on?" or "how can he just give her away so quickly?" but don't panic. I've finally realized that Natsume and Mikan don't just deserve each other, and are meant to be but they NEED each other. Wow. I sound like another soap opera.

_Flashback_

_I was just going to the supermarket to pick up a few things when I happened to see Mikan talking to come person working at the store. Wow, what a coincidence! Maybe this is my chance! I can ask her out to dinner to win her heart back! Heh. Nat Chan will finally be left in the dust this time. _

_I pass, by a little more, to reveal l the other person with her. My eyes narrowed at the sight. _

_Natsume already was there. He beat me to her. I snuck closer and closer to them, covering myself by pretending to look at groceries. I tried to hear what they were saying but I just wasn't close enough. _

_My eyes darted back to the scene. Then I felt my face soften. My heart was pounding, with pain. _

_She was laughing. And smiling. _

_She seemed as if that was the happiest moment of her life. I could see her glowing. She never looked at me that was before. _

_I decided it was best for me to leave for now. I had to sort out my feelings. _

Okay. So here I am, after all this has happened and I can't believe I'm just giving up on her. But, now I know, I understand what love is.

Love is not any crush where you are attracted to someone. Love is something much stronger where you have to be with that person. It's like they fill your other half.

I know what I have to do know…

I have to go to, and it pains me to say this, but, I have to go to….the ICE QUEEN. (*dundundun!*)

**Time Skip about 1 hour **

Hotaru's POV

There I was minding my own business, blackmailing some kid when some idiot had to come and disturb me.

"Who is it?" I demanded into the speaker.

"Let me in now!" A voice said panting. "It's about Mikan." My eyes widened at this. I opened the gates to let none other than Hijiri.

He came in quickly and without any hesitation.

"What do you want?" I grunted, obviously annoyed, but also quite curious.

Youichi then told me about what he saw at the supermarket and how he thinks the one keeping Mikan and Natsume apart.

"So, can you help me?" He asked uneasily at the end, admitting his actions before were stupid, and he should have realized all this sooner.

I sighed. Well, my preparation from a while ago to get them together was all finished, and with some mental minor changes to it, I agreed to assist him.

With the help of some other people….

Youichi's POV

Hotaru suddenly whipped up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Bunny boy- meet me at Penguin Café, 5 sharp."

Then she quickly dialed another number.

"Come meet me at Penguin Café, 5 sharp. It concerns your dearest brother." She ended that last remark with a bit of sarcasm and bitterness.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Time Skip to 5- on the dot**

"Glad you both could make it." Hotaru said emotionless.

In front of me sat Nogi and…

The other person baffled me. Who was she? She had beautiful creamy skin. My eyes then trailed up to her hair. Her raven -coloured hair was cut short, but looked so soft, I wanted to run my hand though it. Then my eyes caught hers. They were a stunning crimson colour. They were so mesmerizing, and seemed to enchant me.

"Aoi, this is Hijiri. Hijiri, Aoi." Hotaru introduced us.

"Hello. My name is Aoi. I'm Natsume's blood related sister. Nice to meet you!"

"WHAT? YOUR THAT IDIOT'S SISTER?" Oops. Apparently that came out loud. My bad.

She giggled. "Heh. I guess you're not too fond of him. That's okay. He's just like that!"

How could such a cute girl be HIS sister? Wait….did I just say CUTE! O_o

"O-Okay, let's get on with this!" I said stuttering, trying to forget what I just thought. But I couldn't help but glance over to her every few seconds.

"The goal," Hotaru started to say, "Is to make him hit rock bottom."

My eyes widened. I was shocked. I was about to say something when Nogi took the words right out of my mouth.

"I-Imai, d-don't you think that's a little extreme. I mean I thought we were supposed to bring them together not make their relationship worse."

"Everyone has a right to stupidity, but you clearly abused your privilege." She simply stated back.

Nogi looked nervous. VERY nervous. It was rather amusing to see their relationship. But even I didn't know where Imai was getting at.

Hotaru glared at us one last time before, Aoi started to talk.

"I think what she means is that we want to make him jealous, but at the same time set them up."

Aoi's POV

OH MY GOD! I was silently screaming inside…this guy, sitting in front of me was…..hot! my eyes trailed up his muscular body to his tanned skin and emerald green eyes with specks of gold gleaming at me. I quickly looked away when he caught me looking at him, but not after I noticed his soft messy dirty blond hair. I slowly died inside.

I couldn't believe he dated Mikan Chan before! I kinda felt jealous of them because Youichi would also have to make Natsume a bit envious of his now-friendship with Mikan. It will not be dating, but a CLOSE friendship.

Youichi's POV

Okay, so even though we have been sitting here for a while, it just hit me that Aoi introduced herself as Natsume's BLOOD RELATED SISTER! WTF! Im so confused.

Hotaru, seemingly reading my mind, said, "She's the 'secret' sister of Natsume." I must have let it through my facial expressions that I didn't understand what she was saying because she continued.

"She shares Natsume's mother and father, however, was given to a close relative for a while."

"Why?"

Aoi answered me this time. "There are a lot of things no one knows about my dad. He never wanted a girl. The reason it doesn't make sense he didn't want me and he wanted Mikan is because he lied to us all. For all this time he lied. I found out when I met Mikan's mom in America. Even Mikan and Natsume don't know!"

"What?" I had no clue where this was going.

"Mikan is not related to Natsume and me." My heart literally stopped. This was so freakin' messed up! What was going on? Aoi continued, "My father met Mikan's mother after I was born. That explains why to him I was born first, he met Mikan after. However, Mikan's mom didn't know about me either, because I was living with relatives in America. He had to accept Mikan, even though he didn't want a girl, because she wasn't his child. He later on lost his business, and decided to change his whole life around. He was broke, Mikan's mom left him. He wanted me back, and he regretted everything that happened because it wasn't until he lost everything, until he realized the most important things to him. He didn't have enough money though to take me in, so behind Mikan and Natsume's back he mailed me, telling me he was going to take me back. But," She gasped for breath, "he never once told me why. Like I said before, Yuka is the one who told me."

I couldn't take what I was hearing. Apparently, Hotaru and Ruka already knew because they were just nodding their heads. "So who's Mikan's real dad?"

"Yuka told me that it was her old boyfriend's child and he left after he found out she was pregnant because he wasn't ready to settle down."

I was shaking all over. I then turned to Ruka and Imai, "You already knew?"

"Why wouldn't I know?" Hotaru stated bluntly. Well, that was true, she did know everything.

"I told Ruka because everyone involved in this 'operation' should be aware."

It all made sense now. Natsume and Aoi's father knew about Mikan and Natsume's relationship, but didn't do anything because they weren't related whatsoever, not even step-siblings! He figured they already found out, and then fell in love. That's what's partly holding both of them back. They think they are related!

This is just too much for me; I could hear my heart pounding hard.

"And to think Mikan and Natsume don't know anything." I murmured to myself.

"But, they will later." I looked up at Hotaru after she commented. "After they see Yuka's diary." Hotaru then smirked after saying that.

This is exactly why I don't get involved with the Ice Queen….

**I know it's getting a bit confusing, and you probably had to read parts but, if you don't get it you can PM me or leave a comment. **

**Anyways, I'm sincerely sorry:( for posting this chapter so late!**

**Don't forget to tell me if you are willing to be my beta reader, or whatevers;)**

**Oh! I almost forgot~ lolz~ please tell me how many chapters in all you think my fanfic should be!**

**It would be very helpful for me:D**

**Thanks everyone! Love ya all!**

**~SweetKaiariChanXD**


End file.
